The new dawn
by Twins sins
Summary: Jaykit, whitekit, Hollykit, and Echokit are all ready to follow on their destiny...but a dark force surrounds them, trying to kill off the 'special' ones..Now they must form together with the dead, their cousins, and anyone else who can help
1. Prologue

**Prologue/description for book three**

**Description: Jaykit, whitekit, Hollykit, and Echokit are all ready to follow on their destiny...but a prophecy protells three being special, and one left out. Will the prophecy tear the four kits apart? Book three of 'scourge's match'**

Jaykit crouched down, his eyes focussed on Echokit's tail swinging back and forth.

"Jaykit!" Whitekit pounced on him, pushing him towards the ground.

"Ow!" Jaykit growled, pushing Whitekit off, Echokit was now running off towards Hollykit.

"Look at what you did!" Jaykit's claws dug into the ground.

"Guess what?" Rosefeather, their mother, said as she padded towards the nursery.

"What?" Nightshine asked, licking her lips, her belly plump with kits.

"Brightheart died while giving birth to two kits." Rosefeather sighed...Jaykit knew that her mate, Cloudtail, died in a border skirmish a while back, which made it worse.

"That's so sad." Nightshine sighed, licking her pelt clean.

"yea, the kits have beautiful names though."

"What are they?"

"Snowkit and Smokekit."

"Aww" Nightshine purred at the pretty name, Jaypaw forced himself not to role his eyes at the Queens, hadn't they just heard the death of brightheart? And here they were gossiping about kits!

"Jaykit!" Squealed Hollykit, Jaykit whipped his head around only to recieve a square hit on the head by a moss ball.

"Hollykit!" Jaykit growled, rubbing his head with the back of his paw.

"Yes?" Hollykit asked, smiling innocently.

"You hit me on the head!"

"Not uh! Echokit forgot to catch." Jaykit rolled his eyes, heading off towards the nursery.

**Shortness! Next chap shall be today!**


	2. Bad begining for a book DX

**Welcome to my book, I'm your author, Kiki. We could be meeting for the first time or..your a long time reviewer! You're welcome to be as random/crazy as you want with reviews, I'm prepared. I love getting to meet new reviewers, hearing fave charries(though it seems I have a habit of ruining that charries life(not on purpose, it seem people are attached to charries whose lives are planned to hard and end in death DX) this book is full of forbiden romance, luckily I've never included it before(I think beside Falcon) so it's all good. Darn it! I gave Snowkit a sis...you know what? No, Smokekit is kit of...Squirrely, ignore my pm Storm!**

**To Red~ I don't think you gave Fogkit a personality, I'll try my best to make him an honorable, interesting cat **

** Love, Kiki**

**Chapter one**

"Whitepaw! Echopaw! Jaypaw! Hollypaw!" The clan chanted, Echopaw puffed out her chest in pride, smiling widly.

"My mentor, Ashfoot, is going to take me out before all of you!" Boasted her brother, Whitepaw, she rolled his eyes and shove him to the ground.

"Hey!" Growled Whitepaw playfully, he quickly tackled his sister, pinning her to the ground.

**Transition**

Fogpaw unwillingly trudged toward the Shadowclan border, he glanced back at his mother, then darted forward.

"Not too fast!" Lost-tail called, rolling her eyes as he raced along the border. He skittered across logs, through brambles, until he reached the border, there stood a beautiful she-cat, her brown tabby pelt blending into the background.

"Now, Smokepaw, calm down." Joked the cat next to her... _firestar!_

"yes Firestar." She giggled, bouncing off again.

"Apprentices." He muttered, following her. Fogpaw watched her carefully, before turning and seeing Featherdust, perfect.

"Hello little brother." she joked, smiling innocently.

"Just because you're medicine cat doesn't make you older." Fogpaw grumbled.

**Transition**

"Watch this!" Whitepaw purred, getting on his back paws and then lifting on back paw up.

"Whitepaw!" Jaypaw warned, as he fell into the water, Jaypaw jumped in after him.

"Windclan cats swimming?" Sneered a voice, Jaypaw looked up to see a cream colored tom looking at them.

"Leave them alone, Berrynose." whispered a white she-cat with green eyes.

"Really Snowpaw? I'm your mentor, you should listen to me."

"I'd rather have Whitewing as a mentor." Snowpaw muttered, crouching lower

"Well you can't, now shh." Snowpaw obediently went silent, staring at them.

"Hello, I'm Berrynose of Thunderclan, you are?" he asked.

"Jaypaw and Whitepaw of Windclan!" piped up Whitepaw, flashing a flirtatious smile at Snowpaw, who was just staring at the water. "I bet you a whole moon of cleaning out dens that Snowpaw loves me already." Whitepaw smiled, Jaypaw slowly lifted his paw up and dunked Whitepaw under again.

"Hey!"

"Jaypaw! Kit of Rosefeather!" Purred an orange she-cat, he nodded to her, wondering who she was.

"I'm Squirrelflight, good friend of Rosefeather...this is my mate Brambleclaw." She nodded to a brown tabby tom.

"Nice to meet you?" Jaypaw climbed onto the bank where Ashfoot and Mudclaw(he never went crazy) waited. He quickly shook his pelt free of water droplets and looked back at Snowpaw...she intrigued him, how she denied her brother's flirtatious being, how she was so quiet..

"We must be on our way.." Whitepaw muttered, shoving his brother.

**shortness :P**


	3. Friends across the border

**:D**

**Sam~Got them ;) They'll appear in the next chap since I had Questions about them, ok? :)**

**Red~kk, so exploritive? Perfect :D and shy towards humans? kk! and to the other one, I did like him but..Lion doesn't fit because there's no golden tabby parents so..Whitepaw IS lionpaw. Remember, they aren't Leafpool's kits..Like Jaypaw isn't blind, because I think the genetics run through her family.**

**Storm~I'm correct, yippie!**

**I WANT to get chap 3-5 up today, but this book..doesn't have much planned yet XD also, don't start saying I'm pairing cats, atm I'm setting them up as a friends..maybe friends forever, I mean Fallenstar and Sam were friends nothing more.**

**Chapter 3**

Jaypaw felt himself kicked out of his sleep, grumbling her shoved Whitepaw into his own nest, he looked out to see Crowheart on watch. He quickly slipped out of the den, glancing back to see if anyone was following. His brother's white pelt gently rose and fell, showing his signs of a peaceful sleep except for the kick earlier. He quickly slid past his father, stopping out in the moors. He closed his eyes for a moment, deep in thought, he then let his paws carry him towards the border, he reached the Thunderclan border in a couple of minutes. The bubbling of the water of the water made thinking easier somehow. He closed his eyes again, tail flicking. He heard an owl hoot somewhere not to far away, a squirrel eating a nut, and...a cat padding along the border? His eyes immediatly opened to see a White pelt across the border.

"Snowpaw?" He guessed, it was too small to belong to a warrior. The cats ears pricked but it remained silent. "It's me, Jaypaw, what are you doing out?" He asked as he padded up to her.

"Thinking" she whispered, training her eyes on the border.

"You don't speak much, do you?" He asked, she shook her head. Jaypaw thought about why she wouldn't speak but then decided to be straight out.

"Why don't you talk?" He questioned.

"I have no need to talk, no one will listen." She muttered, placing a claw in the water.

"I'll listen." Jaypaw said, intrigued by the silent she-cat.

"You will?" She asked, staring into his blue eyes.

"Of course, if I can listen Whitepaw's constant flirtatious talk, I can listen to you Snowpaw." She giggled slightly, but then went back to seriousness. He remained silent, willing her to speak. He looked at the water, an idea forming. He crouched down and backed up, he could see Snowpaw was watching curiously. He then ran off, jumping into the water, he landed in it with a loud splash, water droplets going into Snowpaw's pelt.

"Jaypaw!" She said jumping back.

"yes?" He looked at her innocently.

**Transition**

Hollypaw looked around the apprentice's den, not seeing her brother's grey pelt she began to panic. She quickly left the den, spotting her father on gaurd. She decided to go back to sleep until she got the scent of Jaypaw in the breeze, being curious and worried she followed it. When she came close to the Thunderclan border she heard giggling and laughing, her fur burned _had Jaypaw found a friend? _She wondered, when she reached the border she felt like the warrior code was being torn apart. _That's a thunderclan cat! _She thought, claws digging into the ground. She turned and ran to camp..she needed to remind Jaypaw of who he was, what clan he belonged in.

**Transition**

Jaypaw flicked the water on Snowpaw's smooth, fluffy, white pelt.

"Hey!" she said, shaking it free. Jaypaw rolled his eyes swam over, well his best idea of swimming, and stood on his backpaws. He then put his paws on her scruff, dragging her into the water with her. "eek!" She screeched as she was pulled in, landing in the water head first but hitting Jaypaw's chest instead of any sharp rocks. When her head popped back up, Jaypaw closed his mouth and his eyes widened. His cheeks slowly began to become 'chipmunk' cheeks as he fought back a laugh. "What?" Snowpaw asked looking herself over. Jaypaw then burst out laughing, trying to remain calm as he explained.

"You...look...like...a...wet...rat." He laughed uncontrollably now.

"Me? Speak for yourself mister!" She playfully batted his cheeks. Jaypaw slipped away from her, rolling his eyes.

"Hey I have to get to camp..." He muttered, noticing the rising sun.

"Oh...ok.." She muttered, looking down..she probably thought she had done something wrong.

"Meet me here again tomorrow, so I can get my revenge!" He purred at her. She smiled and nodded running back to camp. Jaypaw glanced back, smiling as his friend disappeared, then ran off towards camp.

**Transition**

"Jaypaw!" Hollypaw hissed at her brother as he absentmindly hunted.

"what?"

"I Saw you last night, do you have any idea how much of the code you're breaking?" She asked, claws digging into the ground. Jaypaw remained still for a moment, probably thinking.

"It says in the warrior code we may have friendships past the border." He argued, sitting down and staring into Hollypaw's blue-green eyes.

"But...the code..." she seemed dumb founded now, growling she gave him a warning. "If you ask her anything, when you become a warrior, like 'will you be my mate' I will tell the clan." Hollypaw then turned and running after their siblings.

**whatcha' think? More descriptive yet?**


	4. A gathering

**Friendship :P I'm also going to give you a quick check on every character I did, like their personalities just so I won't mess it up(I can look at what you guys sent me to know which is which)**

**whitepaw~A loving tom, he acts like a player but is actaully searching for a she-cat to be his forever.**

**Jaypaw~ finds almost everything annoying, has a soft spot towards his sister and Snowpaw(Friendship)**

**Echopaw~ She a jokester, accidently most of the time.**

**Hollypaw~ warrior code fanatic.**

**Another thing, never leave me alone long enough to pair cats XD**

**Chapter 3(I messed up .)**

Jaypaw twitched impatiently in his sleep, wondering how his friend was doing. He kicked up dirt, resting up for his first gathering. His siblings and him were the only apprentices so they would be going, which made them happy.

"urg" Echopaw muttered, lifting her head to reveal the moss all her, one tiny clump hung from her whiskers. Hollypaw stared at her and flicked the clump off her pelt. When Echopaw stood up Jaypaw got a full view of the mess. She had moss all over her, it hung like briars to her pelt. As Echopaw licked the moss off a loud snort was heard, they all turned towards Whitepaw to see him snoring peacefully. "Seems like he doesn't have the first gathering jitters." Echopaw said in between licks. Jaypaw nodded and hit his brother in the stomach with his paw. Echopaw sighed when the moss wouldn't come completly out.

"Mother is going to be so mad." Hollypaw said, trying to help.

"I wonder who's going to be there.." Jaypaw muttered. Hollypaw glanced at him, glaring almost.

"Who knows? Oh yea you would." Hollypaw then roughly pulled some moss from Echopaw's pelt, causing her to squeal.

"Huh?" Echopaw asked, cringing away from Hollypaw's frantic, rough, pulling.

"Jaypaw has a friend across the border."

"Aw how sweet, forbidden romance!"

"I don't love her! She's a good friend, that's all." Echopaw rolled her eyes smiling as she slipped out. A scream was heard and Jaypaw knew Rosefeather had caught sight of her daughter. Jaypaw wondered why every cat who knew about his friendship thought he loved her.

"Her eyes go moony." She said, speaking his unasked question.

"huh?"

"I could tell you were wondering why we paired you guys, look at those eyes." She licked her paw, running it over her face. Jaypaw shook his head, leaving the den out into the cool night. He let the air gently wave his fur backwards, he closed his eyes for a moment, wondering what kind of fit Rosefeather was throwing when cleaning her kit. He then imagined Snowpaw's pelt looking slick and beautiful as she entered the gathering, he smiled knowing his friend would cower away from the attention. He imaginged Whitepaw trying to flirt his way into the other she-cats hearts, and Hollypaw scolding some warriors, Echopaw making some others laugh..then what about him? He couldn't chat with Snowpaw, Hollypaw would freak. But he also couldn't stand listening to his brother's boasting, Echopaw's jokes, and Hollypaw's control freakness. He decided he would _try _and act like him and Snowpaw had never met.

**Transition**

Hollypaw watched Jaypaw warily, hoping he wouldn't talk to Snowpaw, just remain near Whitepaw..._No whitepaw you fool! Well what was I expecting? Him to walk towards a group __**toms**__? That would kill the poor guy!_

"So she-cats, I'm Whitepaw...apprentice of Windclan. Nephew of Fallenstar." They looked at one another, then giggled. Hollypaw shook her head, if she could she would slap herself with her paw.

"Hello, she-cat, what's your name?" Asked Jaypaw's voice, Hollypaw immediatly looked up to see Jaypaw talking a pure white cat with green eyes, _snowpaw!_

"Snowpaw." She said, holding back a laugh.

"woah, snowpaw, you just talked to someone!" giggled a brown tabby she-cat.

"you are?" Jaypaw asked causally.

"smokepaw." She smiled poitely before disappearing into the crowd. Hollypaw watched Smokepaw with dull interest.

"windclan better than Thunderclan?" Scoffed a tom, this cat was almost begging for Hollypaw's attention.

**Transition**

"I'm Jaypaw." He bowed his head, flashing a small smile towards her.

"Nice to meet you, Jaypaw." She said, smiling.

"I'm the best swimmer in Windclan." He joked, puffing his chest out. Then suddenly a yowl called the gathering together.

"I better go find Whitepaw." He whispered, he then paused before going..almost reluctant. "I'll see you tomorrow." The words were almost silent, and the wind blocked them out. He turned and trudged towards Whitepaw, not wanting to leave his only friend behind.

"I saw you were talking to Snowpaw." Whitepaw commented, his fluffy next fur shifting slightly as he turned to stare at Jaypaw, blue eyes questioning him.

"Yea." He shrugged, looking up at the leaders who now gathered at the top of the island's tree.

"Friendship disappears in battle, don't get romantically involved with another clan cat." Whitepaw put in roughly, his claws digging into the ground.

"We're just apprentices, just friends.." He looked back at Snowpaw to see her watching with leaders with curiousity.

"For now, then you become warriors...and the friendship grows.." Jaypaw felt like scraping his claws against Whitepaw's muzzle, him being with Snowpaw is like him being with Echopaw!

"She's just a friend!" He whispered hissed, tearing up the ground.

"For now." Whitepaw said again.

"She's like a sister, I'll never see her that way!" Jaypaw snarled, trying hard to focus on what the leader's were saying but his own fury blocked out their words. _Why do they think I want to be with her? She's just a friend, just a friend across the border who's a she-cat! What's next? I start loving Nightshine? Heatherkit? Oh no, they wouldn't care, those are in my clan. But I don't love her, she's just another she-cat who's pretty and nice._

**Transition**

Echopaw crouched down, doing her best impression of the begining of the hunter's crouch, glancing at her mentor, Whitetail. (Is whitetail a boy or girl? I'm gonna guess girl..) Whitetail nodded to her, encouraging her. Echopaw smiled and slowly stalked forward, until jumping out of the crouch and chasing her father, Crowheart.

"You'll never catch me!" He joked, glancing back at his kit. Echopaw laughed, slowly gaining on him.

"Echopaw!" Said a white tom and he bounded over the hill and tumbled down.

"Whitepaw?" She said, haulting and staring at him.

"Yea..." he muttered, walking over.

"I hope this is important, Ashfoot, you've interupted my training." Whitetail growled, her fur fluffing up.

"It is...Atleast towards Echopaw and Crowheart.."

**Transition**

Hollypaw mewled loudly, her shoulder stung.

"Don't worry, Hollypaw.." But his tone showed his worry. Her shoulder hurt as if a badger had just torn it out. She cried out, screaming loudly, trying to make the pain go away by screaming, by crying..."You're family can't see you like this." He muttered, pushing some black seeds towards her.

"What are those?" She barely managed to get it out, for another scream came out, getting louder.

"Poppy seeds, they'll help the pain." As soon as she heard that she lapped them up, the pain didn't ebb away, instead it got more intense. She screamed and cried, claws tearing at anything. "They'll kick in before you're family gets here." He muttered.

**Transition**

Whitepaw rushed into the den to see his sister laying still on some moss.

"I gave her some poppy seeds for the pain..." Suddenly Rosefeather burst into the den, in hysterics.

"My kit!" She cried, burying her nose deep into her fur.

"It's just a wrenched shoulder..why is she acting like that?" Whitepaw asked as his father entered the den.

"You're mother thinks she'll loose her, she probably never mentioned your uncles did she?" Whitepaw shook his head.

"She mentioned them...not how they died though.." He muttered, glancing at his mother.

"They died in a big battle, killed each other...Shadeflight saved the whole forest." Crowheart's eyes clouded over and he looked away..

"Oh.." Whitepaw mummered, walking over to Hollypaw, putting his paw on her flank. Echopaw and Jaypaw wavered close by, but made no movement towards their sister. Whitepaw felt anger, how could they ignore their sister in her hour of need? He licked her pelt till it was smooth and slick.

**Transition**

Jaypaw looked at Hollypaw, emotionless. She'd live, that was a fact, and now he didn't know what to do...when he had come rushing over he thought his sister was dying.

"I'm going to go practice my hunting." Whispered Echopaw to no one in paticular...Jaypaw was tempted to follow her out, to leave the den.

"Jaypaw..." Mudclaw said as he entered, looking at his apprentice.

"yes?"

"Do you want to border patrol?" he put in kindly, trying to be easy on his apprentice. Jaypaw nodded, leaving the den quickly.


	5. kits, threatening, new destinies

**It's hard to type with a cat on you .**

**Red~Yep, And Hollyleaf fan? Dang it why does everyone like the cats I've made plans for? XD How'd she hurt it? I forgot to explain! D: It'll be explained how in this chapter.**

**I hope you all are enjoying the story, I'm bringing it back to 1,000 words now :'D Listening to an awesome song The Harold Song (Ke$ha cover by Nick Connell). XD It's a cover, but it makes it easier to write for toms.**

**Sam~ Read till the end of this story, hope I make you happy. :) They'll feature in the end of this, begining and in all the rest. Sorry for late feature .**

**Storm~^_^ I feel bad for her too..and Echopaw is awesome :D**

**Chapter 5**

Jaypaw stood rigid, his eyes focussed on his sister, Echopaw. She was padding close to the river, sniffing the border. Her petite size made her look so small compared to the vast stretch of territory on the other side.

"Heatherpaw and Breezepaw seem to be enjoy cleaning out the elders den." Muttered Whitepaw, his eyes focussed on the territory, not on their fragile sister who wavered close to the border. Jaypaw nodded, hoping his sister wouldn't fall in, or that a hostile group of Thunderclan cats came by. It would tear his mother apart to have another kit in the medicine cats den. Ashfoot, Mudclaw, and Whitetail watched them from afar, to see how hostile Thunderclan was. _"They seem a bit edgy, saying they scented us on the other side of the border." _Onestar had said, Jaypaw knew Thunderclan's hostileness was well deserved. Snowpaw and him had let the borders disappear at night, they ran and swam where ever they pleased. Echopaw's squeal broke Jaypaw out of this thoughts, he looked up to see Smokepaw, Firestar, Berrynose, Snowpaw, and Squirrelflight.

"Apprentices? Border patroling by themselves?" Sneered Berrynose, his short stumpy tail wiggling.

"Berrynose, leave them alone." Muttered Snowpaw, being her normal silent self. Just as Jaypaw had guessed, Berrynose ignored her.

"Let's beat these little kits up, _then _take some territory." Jaypaw's eyes flashed to Snowpaw, his panic reflected in her green eyes.

"They're just apprentices, we will not attack them." Firestar forced Berrynose toward the back of the patrol, before looking up towards the hill. "They also have reinforcements." He nodded to Whitetail, Mudclaw, and Ashfoot, who now bounded down.

"Threatening to attack apprentices?" Mudclaw growled, thrusting his muzzle towards Berrynose.

"Planning to attack?" Berrynose shot back.

"Mudclaw, back down." Ashfoot said calmly, waiting for him to step back. Mudclaw bowed his head, stepping back next to the patrol leader.

"Firestar, you may not have any territory." Whitetail added, pulling Echopaw closer to her. His cool green gaze met Ashfoot's before he marked the border and left, tail twitching.

"Bye Jaypaw!" Whispered Snowpaw, turning and dashing after her clanmates.

**That night**

Jaypaw rolled over in his sleep, waiting for everyone to settle down.

"How'd Hollypaw hurt her shoulder again?" Heatherpaw asked Whitepaw, settling down into her nest.

"Ok so..she was hunting somewhere a bit further than us, she was about to catch a rabbit, quickly gaining...then out of no where her paw got caught in a snake hole, so she was wrenched it badly. Barkface is afraid it might not heal." Whitepaw mummered, burying his muzzle into his nose.

"That's so sad..but hey atleast we have some happy news, Robinsong is expecting Swiftfoot's kits!"(the kits are your charries, Sam) Squealed Heatherpaw, smiling.

"More kits?" Breezepaw asked, laughing(he no longer has an abusive father, no angry mother, so he good kitteh :O).

"They'll be beautiful!" Jaypaw could almost see Echopaw's paws shooting up into the air, her getting on her back ones, then falling backwards, hitting the ground with a loud 'thlunk'. Whitepaw would be settled down in his nest, tail falling gracefully into Hollypaw's like it had done when she was there. Jaypaw expectantly waited for Hollypaw to say 'get you're furry dust magnet out of my nest!' but none came, he then remembered that she slept in Barkface's den now. He wished he could hear her ask him where he was going, not that he missed it, but he would know she was fine then. He opened on eye to see everyone's eyes closing. He took notice of Heatherpaw's nest pressed against Whitepaw's, and Breezepaw's where Hollypaw once slept. He quickly slipped out the den, noticing Whitetail was guarding camp now. He decided to go the long way towards Thunderclan, through the tall grass. He heard the soft 'shiff, chiff, shiff' sound as he padded through it. It made his fur crawl and itch, he tried focussing on the cool, hard, dust ground. His paws felt dusty and dirty by the time he reached Thunderclan. He sat down and licked his paws, waiting for Snowpaw.

**Transition**

"She might not become a warrior." Muttered the husky, deep voice of her 'savior'. Hollypaw felt like screaming again, the strong annoying pain of her shoulder going through her. She whimpered, biting her paw tightly, trying to stretch the pain into a new place. "She's awake, I better check on the shoulder." He muttered, walking over. "Hollypaw, can you move your shoulder?" When Hollypaw didn't answer he slowly moved it, she squealed. "Ok..so you can't.." He grumbled. Hollypaw shivered, a strong wind blowing against her fur. Shaking, She thrust herself against him.

"Breezepaw, you must leave..."

**two moons later.**

Hollypaw limped out of the Medicine cats den, rushing to the nursery. Barkface was in there, helping Robinsong calm down. Hollypaw looked around to see many cats had gathered in the dead of night, but the black ears and grey face of Jaypaw was no where in the crowd.

**Transition**

Jaypaw laughed at Snowpaw as she tried to snatch a fish from the stream.

"Be careful not to fall in, or you'll be shaking." Jaypaw joked, looking back towards his camp.

"Robinsong on your mind again?" Snowpaw asked, splashing him with water. He nodded, closing his eyes. He stood up and shook the droplets from his fur.

"I have to be going now..." He mummered, quickly running off.

**Transition**

"It's a tom and she-kit." Hollypaw whispered, nudging them towards Robinsong. Robinsong purred, licking them. Hollypaw smiled, maybe her destiny was Windclan medicine cat...or was it with Breezepaw? Robinsong gently licked the Pale cream and white tabby she-kit with green eyes.

"Her name should be..Applekit." Robinsong licked the kit some more. Swiftfoot looked at the Dark ginger tom with dark blue eyes.

"His name could be...Russetkit." Swiftfoot said, looking both the kits over.

"What beautiful name." Said a familiar, tomish voice. Hollypaw glanced to see Jaypaw staring into the den.


	6. Good bye

**So...hope you enjoyed that chap, sometimes I don't get to the reviews..why? Because you post them while I'm in the middle of writing the next chap XD so I'll answer it in the next or add it in.**

**To robinfur13 who commented on my first book~ I know XD I've planned it out way better now, It seems to go everywhere but this author has many plans...:P Like Crimson teeth reappears in this book! WOOT!**

**Sam~have fun :)**

**Storm~I didn't come up with the name, Sam did :)**

**Chapter five?**

Echopaw watched Russetkit with interest, laughing when he was knocked down by Applekit.

"What's so funny?" Russetkit growled, his fur fluffing up.

"Oh nothing." Echopaw licked her paw.

**Transition(new P.O.V?)**

Snowpaw looked towards highrock, tail flicking absentmindly. Berrynose sat next to her, eyeing Firestar with mild interest. _Could I be a warrior now? No, Berrynose would of mentioned it..or gave me an assessment. _Firestar's green gaze swept over his clan, he then opened his mouth.

"Cats of Thunderclan, prey is slowly dwindling as the leaf fall sun comes down on us. Windclan's prey is abundent..." Firestar's voice slowly vanished as Snowpaw's mind flittered to Windclan. The ignornant furball known as Whitepaw, the nosey black she-cat known as Hollypaw, the joking Echopaw, and the sweet tom known as Jaypaw. _No! We can't fight them! I must stop Firestar! What am I saying? No one would listen to me, Snowpaw the outcast! Wait..Jaypaw might. _When she was brought back to reality she felt the eyes of her clanmates burning into her pelt. She sighed and backed away, escaping into the apprentices den.

"Snowpaw, I've noticed you've been missing from your nest a lot." Snowpaw looked up to see her father's great niece staring at her.

"Smokepaw? Did you miss the meeting?" Snowpaw asked, her words coming out choked.

"Oh so you finally talk when being accused." Smokepaw stood up, staring into the green eyes of Snowpaw. "You stay away from Windclan, you got that? Mostly Jaypaw, though. Do you want to break the code?" Smokepaw asked, her one white paw lifted as if to swat Snowpaw. Snowpaw stared at her with wide eyes, cringing. "Got that? Do you want to break the code?" She repeated, in a more menacing voice.

"Yes..I mean I got it. I-I didn't think it was breaking the code!" She managed to say.

"Loving Jaypaw is against the code."

"I don't love him, he's just a friend." She said, quickly turning and running out of the den.

**Transition**

"Hi Jaypaw." Purred Heatherpaw, she laid down in front of him with a rabbit.

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with Whitepaw?" Jaypaw asked, tail lashing back and forth.

"Well..we aren't exactly on the same terms." Heatherpaw mummered, eating her rabbit. Jaypaw looked towards the moor, the heather swishing slowly in the wind. Hollypaw quickly exited the medicine cats den, limping. She seemed to smile brightly as she noticed how close Heatherpaw was to her brother. Jaypaw's claws slowly unsheathed, he glanced at Heatherpaw before closing his eyes tightly.

"Jaypaw, its nice to see you've found a she-cat to like in _Windclan." _Hollypaw empasized the last part, her eyes burning into his pelt, he could feel it.

"Jaypaw, you like me?" Heatherpaw asked confused, but a lightness to her tone.

"You like Heatherpaw?" Growled a deep voice, _Whitepaw. _Jaypaw thought, wishing to vanish now.

"Yes, can't you see he's sharing prey with her." Jaypaw's eyes flashed open to see Hollypaw staring at Whitepaw.

"Jaypaw thinks he can have every cat, first Snowpaw now Heatherpaw." Whitepaw muttered under his breath, so quietly Jaypaw wasn't sure he had heard him right.

"Whitepaw, I thought you didn't care for me." Heatherpaw jumped up, staring into his blue eyes.

"I-I don't." He stammered, backing up. Jaypaw's tail lashed again, growling lightly.

"Good, because I love your brother and he loves me. I'm sure he'll want to be my mate when we're warriors." Jaypaw's eyes widened, and he fought back the urge to slice Hollypaw across the muzzle for starting this. Jaypaw jumped up and shook himself free of dust, then he ran off towards the thunderclan border.

**Transition**

Snowpaw scittered over the logs, through the bramble, eyes burning from the tears and the wind. _You have to stop this, even if he's your only friend, the only cat who listens to you..living is a lot more important. _She stopped aburptly at the Windclan border, causing herself to almost front flip into the water.

"Snowpaw!" Purred a familiar voice, she looked to see Jaypaw. She couldn't meet his eyes, knowing she wouldn't be able to stand his confused gaze. "What's wrong?" He asked, the light 'splish' of something in the water was followed by the soft paddle of something moving towards her. She sighed and looked again to see Jaypaw.

"I..." She couldn't finish, going silent.

"You what?"

"I can't see you anymore, good bye Jaypaw. I've decided being silent and loyal is better than having a friend like you and being unloyal." She tried her hardest to put anger into her voice, to make him not want to come back.

"Snowpaw.." He whispered her name, his tail lightly touching her side. Snowpaw scooted away, staring into the forest.

"Jaypaw, leave me alone, I can make better friends than you. Even find a mate along the way." Snowpaw growled, still not showing him her face.

"Fine, I actually have friends already, and a she-cat who loves me!" He snarled, harshness deeply embedded in his tone. Snowpaw felt herself becoming more sad, tears forcing their ways out, her voice cracking.

"Fine then..this is good bye." She stood up, closing her eyes and running off.

**Transition**

Jaypaw stood dumb founded as his anger subsided. He watched Snowpaw run off, tempted to call her back, tempted to tell her sorry. But the temptation wasn't enough.

**Happy father's day to those dads out there. Thanks dad for putting up with me~Kiki aka Fox.**


	7. warriors?

**Sorry for being away so long...And I sped things up because as apprentices, not much happens . idk If I'll mention it, but the same day they get their warrior names, Fogpaw does..his is Fognose.**

Jaypaw stood still, watching Heatherpaw with wary eyes. He quickly sat down and folded his tail around himself, Heatherpaw crouched down next to him.

"You just have to steal every she-cat away from me." Whitepaw repeated, claws digging into the ground.

"I didn't mean to.." Jaypaw retorted, his eyes scanning the cats for one in paticular.

"Give up, Jaypaw, you and her are done." Hollypaw purred, nodding to the boasting Mousewhisker next to her. Jaypaw's fur felt hot, his heart shattering. _She's a Thunderclan cat, and..I think I might love her..._

**Transition**

"Falconclan could kick Windclan's butt!" Crimsonclaw argued, smiling at the warrior in front of him. Fogpaw rolled his eyes and looked around, trying to find any cat to talk to.

"Hello, I'm Hollypaw..I heard your friend boasting and thought I'd stop by." The black she-cat muttered, eyes going up and down the tom next to Fogpaw.

"Uhm..Ok?" Fogpaw said weirdly, glancing at the five leaders..Leafstar was late.

**Transition**

Echopaw sat in camp, Russetkit growling and cursing next to her.

"You're mister grouchy butt tonight." She laughed, tail sliding along his flank.

"Yea, I want to be at the gathering!" Russetkit snarled, Applekit watched her brother with dull interest. Echopaw rolled her eyes and scuffed Russetkit on the ear playfully.

**The next day**

Snowpaw rolled over in her nest, opening one eye. The skies were gray, a storm on its way. _That's nice, a storm...Fits my mood. _It had been around a moon since she and Jaypaw had gone their different ways. She missed him deeply, wishing for his comferting friendship. She didn't hate the toms who gave her attention, aka Mousewhisker, but they weren't very exciting as him.

"Hey, Snowpaw, want to go for a walk?" Squirrelflight asked, entering the den. Snowpaw looked at Squirrelflight suspiciously, what in the world could she possibly want? Snowpaw cautiously got up and followed Squirrelflight out. They walked calmly through the forest, heading towards the border with Windclan..

**Transition**

Onestar climbed tallrock carefully, pausing to watch his clan gather. Jaypaw watched him, wondering what was going on."I, Onestar, leader of Windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentices. They has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Whitepaw, Echopaw, and Jaypaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"Jaypaw didn't wait for his sibling replies, yet somehow they came in sync

"I do"Onestar smiled proudly at his great grandchildren.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Whitepaw, from this moment you will be known as Whitelion. StarClan honors your Bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan." Jaypaw held back the laugh, his brother's chest was puffed out proudly and he looked kinda silly."Echopaw, from this moment you will be known as Echodream. StarClan honors your Wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan. Jaypaw, from this moment you will be known as Jaycatcher. StarClan honors your Loyality, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan." Jaycatcher's stomach churned, _loyality? I just got that back a moon or so ago.. _His eyes flashed out to the moors, tail lashing.

"You can go on border patrol with Echodream, Rosefeather, and Ashfoot." Mudclaw told his former apprentice sternly, Jaycatcher nodded before running off towards Ashfoot. She nodded and smiled, walking towards the Falconclan border. Jaycatcher's fur was on end, he felt as if this wasn't a good idea.

**Transition**

Whitelion licked his paw, staring at Heatherpaw. She was waiting for Jaycatcher to return from patrol, Whitelion hated his brother with a burning passion. He felt his claws slide out and accidently scrape his tongue.

"Whitelion!" Hollypaw called, limping over and looking at his bloody tongue.

"Wha?" He asked, trying to swallow the sweet, tangy flavorful blood.

"You scratched your tongue!" She growled, grabbing it gently in her paw.

**Transition(I'm listening to right girl by maine XD)**

Jaycatcher padded along the windclan border alone, they had seperated to cover the border more quickly and easier.

"Jaypaw?" Said a voice that had Jaycatcher made him sad, happy, and mad.

"It's Jay_catcher" _he growled, fur fluffing up.

"Snowpaw, what are you doing?" Called another voice, Jaycatcher's head whipped around to see the ginger pelt of Squirrelflight. Snowpaw remained silent, looking at Jaycatcher with emotionless eyes. _What is she feeling? Is she feeling the pull towards me like I feel the pull towards her? Oh starclan I did the wrong thing to the right she-cat! _He wanted to apoligize, to say something, anything, to fix things between them. His tail flicked absentmindly, forgetting Squirrelflight was there as he stared at Snowpaw. "Snowpaw..." Squirrelflight pried the young she-cat from the border, shoving her behind her. She must of caught the way Jaycatcher was eyeing her, eyes moony and filled with regret.

"Jaycatcher!" purred a soft voice, he turned to see Heatherpaw bounding towards him. _What's she doing here?..Hollypaw. I'm going to kill her! _He thought, claws digging furiously at the ground as Heatherpaw settled down beside him.

"is this her?" whispered a sweet voice, Jaycatcher looked up to see Snowpaw's head hanging down. _Did she speak? It doesn't seem like it but that voice is unmistakable._

"Squirrelflight, meet my _friend _Heather_paw._" He put emphasis on friend to show they were nothing more, and on paw to show that even if they were she was just an apprentice.

"Pleasure to meet you, Heatherpaw, I'm friend with Jaycatcher's mother." Heatherpaw nodded poitely, then looked at Snowpaw.

"Snowpaw, come with me!" Called a creamy tom, _Berrynose. Could she be taking her assement? She was made an apprentice around the same time as me... _Snowpaw quickly nodded, stumbling over to him. Jaycatcher's tail lashed one final time before marking the border and leaving.


	8. My soul is lost without you

**Storm~ Glad you like the names ^_^ Your character got her warrior name btw. So I've discovered the first part is love drama, the last is Crimson teeth drama :D..Actually, crimson teeth get your butts in there now!*has more plans..* This is war~ By thirty seconds to war and 30 and 30 minutes by t.A.T.u is defiently making me write evily :)**

**Redleaf~Yes he is. He went back when Grim was taken down. :) Also Red! fog is gonna appear real soon...I'm going to make him a main character real soon :D..I may or may not ruin his clan for a while.. *looks back and forth* I also haven't killed any cat recently..*goes to listen to 'kiss it all better'***

**My soul is lost without you**

Snowspirit padded out of the Warrior's den, yawning loudly.

"good morning!" Mousewhisker called to her, Snowspirit sighed when he trotted up to her. He smiled pleasently at her, whiskers twitching. Snowspirit smiled poitly back at him before turning and dashing out of camp. She stood outside for a moment, then ran towards the Windclan border. She felt the pull towards it like normal, she hoped Jaycatcher would be standing there...but no one was there when she reached it. She sighed and sat down, staring into the water. She laid down, curling up into a tight ball.

**Transition**

Jaycatcher padded out of camp by himself. The grass tugged at his fur, the leaf fall sun baring down on his pelt. He felt as if he was chilled to the bone, he felt empty too. He looked back at camp to see Heathertail(got her warrior name) smiling towards him. His ears flattened against his head, Heathertail was treating him as if he was her mate!

"I helped you stay loyal.." Muttered a voice, Jaycatcher's ear flicked. He knew his sister, Hollypaw's, voice from anywhere.

"By setting me up with Heathertail? You ruined my life!" He snarled towards her.

"It's better than Snowspirit."

"I did the wrong thing to the right girl." He stated plainly, standing up and running off. He knew his sister couldn't catch up..he knew she would be glaring at him. He knew exactly where he was heading, _thunderclan border.._

**Transition**

Whitelion looked at Tigerstar, pacing around the Falconclan border.

"Where are they?" He asked, ears pricked..Jaycatcher would pay the price.

"They'll be here soon..Dark angel is getting older." Tigerstar commented, looking back towards

"Silent death, is this the way?" Asked a dark cat as he entered.

"Yes, Dark angel, this is the way.." Whitelion looked around to spot a plump she-cat.

"Very well..this Whitelion better have a good deal."

(If you don't know, Silent death won the right to be Dark angel's mate :O)

**Transition**

"What's going on, Falconstar?" Fognose asked as he approached his leader. Falconstar's ear flicked, she was staring ahead.

"I'm getting older, Fognose..do you think Thornshade is ready to be leader?" Falconstar asked, standing up. Fognose took notice of her white whiskers..

"Yes, mother." He bowed his head respectivly then his ear perked up at the sound of cats entering the clearing. He turned his head to see Tawnystar with some Shadowclan warriors.

"Falconstar...We come with grave news. Ginger, the last of Kiki's former gang, passed away. We thought you'd want to know since she was always a good friend of yours." Falconstar looked at Tawnystar with somber eyes.

"Very well..I'll be joining her soon anyways." She forced a small smile before walking away. Fognose watched in disbelief, Ginger was Falconstar's last close friend.

**Transition**

Echodream jumped away from Russetkit's claws, smiling happily as he leapt again. She dodged smoothly before scooping him up in her jaw.

**Transition**

Jaycatcher watched Snowspirit with interest, her pelt was flattened by the cold winds...He was tempted to call out to her but remained silent. He heard a small 'mm' which told him she was slowly waking up. He licked his chest awkwardly, glancing at her as she lifted her head warily.

"Jaycatcher?" A soft, beautiful, calming voice mummered. He looked up to see Snowspirit sitting up, her fur spiked up in all directions.

"Snowspirit." He quickly stood up, heart racing.

"What are you doing here?" Snowspirit wondered, tail curling around her.

"I..don't know." He admitted, watching her long fur blow carelessy in the wind..trying to save every detail of her.

"Well..this is awkward." she laughed, licking a piece of fur sticking out from her chest.

"Not really..." Jaycatcher shrugged, straightening up.

**Transition**

"Where's Applekit?" Echodream asked Russetkit, looking around.

"I don't know..should I?" He growled, Echodream sighed and set Russetkit down next to Robinwing. She then spun around and dashed out of camp, wondering where the kit had wondered off.

**Transition**

Whitelion looked around, tail flicking.

"That's where you went!" Said a very femine voice, he turned to see the small Pale cream and white tabby she cat with green eyes, _Applekit. _He thought bitterly, claws extending into the ground.

"Who's this kit?" Dark angel asked, tail lashing..

"I'm Applekit of Windclan." She smiled proudly, puffing her chest out.

"Get this kit out of my site...kill it." Dark angel growled to his mate, Silent death. Whitelion quickly stepped infront of Applekit, wrapping his tail protectivly around her.

"No need to kill a kit who will be a good addition to the battle!" Whitelion quickly said, pushing Applekit further behind him.

**Transition**

Hollypaw limped from her den into choas..

"What's going on?" She asked, Crowheart was hysterically crying.

"The coward ran!" Mudclaw growled, claws digging into the ground.

"What happened?" Hollypaw shouted, Whitetail looked at her with simpathetic eyes.

"Come with us, Crowheart find the other three kits..." Whitetail muttered, putting her tail on Hollypaw. Hollypaw's eyes widened as she was guided away from camp.

**Transition**

"We need a place to rest.." Dark angel put in.

"Steal some territory from Falconclan then!" Whitelion growled, he had no time for this..Applekit needed to go home.

"Fine, shall we meet here tomorrow?" Dark angel asked, Whitelion quickly nodded and picked up Applekit. He padded back towards camp, silence interupted by the tension in the air.

**Transition**

Echodream was about to turn back to camp when she saw Whitelion padding towards her with Applekit.

"There you are!" Echodream called, running up to them. She glared at Applekit, before licking her brother gratefully.

"I'm sworry...but Whitelion sho-" Whitelion's tail was swept into the young kits mouth.

"Whitelion! Echodream!" Called a stern voice, it was cracked with emotion though.

"What, Crowheart?" Whitelion asked, turning his head towards his father.

"Find whitetail, but drop Applekit off at camp first. I'll meet you there after I've found Jaycatcher." With that their father bounded off.

**Transition**

"I'm so-" Jaycatcher stopped in mid-sentence, Snowspirit had dived into the underbrush. "Snowspirit?" He asked desperatly, no response.

"Jaycatcher!" Jaycatcher spun around to see the dark face of his father.

"Yes Crowheart?" He asked, tail flicking absentmindly.

"Follow me, it's important.."

**Transition**

Hollypaw limped next to Whitetail, not knowing what was going on at all..

"Dear, what you're about to see is heartbreaking, Breezepaw and Heatherpaw are there for emotional support. We didn't take it back to camp because...well we wanted you guys to see before anyone else in camp." Whitetail whispered, head hanging low to the ground. Hollypaw's fur spiked up..what could possibly be going on? She heard panting from behind, spinning around she saw her father and siblings racing down to meet her. _Where's Rosefeather? I mean my family is here...except her._

"What's going on?" Jaycatcher asked as he caught up to the group.

"I don't know.." Hollypaw admitted, but then she took in the faces of the ones who did know. _Whitetail is teary, Crowheart looks as if he might take his own life.._

"Squirrelflight's going to be there, please don't be upset." Whitetail quickly put in..._Squirrelflight? She is mother's best friend..wait, no! _Hollypaw took off speeding, her back paw aching horribly, as if it had caught fire.

"Hollypaw!" Jaycatcher, Whitelion, and Echodream said at the same time as they ran after her.

"It can't be!" She cried, going as fast as possible, she stopped when she reached the border. Her head whipped back and forth until she caught sight of a white, fluffy, pelt with a mixture of black near the tip of its ears. She ran over, a rock jabbing into her pad. She didn't care as it was jammed further into it. She stopped when she reached her mother, her neck was torn..blood was no longer seeping from it but she could tell there was a lot she had lost. "Is...she dead?" Hollypaw asked no one, throwing herself onto Rosefeather. "Wake up mother..my pelt is a mess." She gave a shaky laugh, normally when she said that Rosefeather would jump up and clean it.

"Hollypaw.." Breezepaw muttered, placing his tail on her, but she shook it off.

"She can't be dead!" Hollypaw shouted, burying her nose into the bloody neck fur.

"Hollypaw, sweety, your mother is dead." Cried a voice, every now and then the words would crack. Hollypaw looked up to see Squirrelflight's teary eyes.

"Mother?" Said a deep voice, she turned to see Whitelion standing there, swaying. Jaycatcher was frozen to his spot, as if he was a tree.

"Mommy!" Echodream squealed, running over and putting her head against her stomach.

"Good bye, love, tell Fallenstar and Shadeflight I said hello.." Crowheart muttered into her ear as if she could hear him.

**At the Starclan border between dark forest **

Rosefeather stood still, fur pressed against her skin by the wind.

"This isn't over, Rosefeather, the darkness possess Crimson teeth and the other gang, the will tear your precious clan apart!" Grim snickered, standing firmly at the border. Rosefeather smiled, her brother and parents appeared at her side.

"The three will end the battle. They will ruin your plans of corrupting Whitelion..That's right, we know Tigerstar isn't the only one sneaking into the dreams of my son." Rosefeather told Grim.

"I will kill you once and for all, Grim, I've had my eyes set on it every since you took over." Fallenstar growled, staring into the cold eyes of his brother.

"That's what you think, but in the end you'll lay at my paws, dead. All of you, espicially you." His eyes turned to Rosefeather.

**Oo Drama :D**


	9. Why must I yearn for you?

** *enters, writers block enters in front of laptop, drags writer's block away. Returns minutes later bloody* Uhm..I defeated my writer's block for now ^_^ Drama! Let's all be happy XD I'm going to do a Starclan P.O.V everynow and then, why? Because I miss Fallen, Shade, and that crowd.. Also, I love love stories so I'm sorry if I'm pairing like every cat XD I pair cats fairly easily*Is wearing a 'Ivypool & Bumblestripe' shirt...* Yea..**

**Sam~I'll keep the young 'un safe..trust me*pets Applekit, whispers in kits ear*I have plans for you...sweety. XD**

**Red~Falcon is dying? Oh crud I hinted that didn't I -.-..And I think my drama is worse than most though o_o I like ruining the cats lives, others want to give them happy moments..**

**Stormy~btw, I'm sorry for what your charrie's about to go through..but don't worry, I'll have her battling real soon :)**

**Also..I think 'perfect for me' fits Jaycatcher and Snowspirit o.o Because she's cute but clumsy..and stuff.**

**Why must I yearn for you?**

Jaycatcher lay in his nest, Whitelion on one side, Echodream on the other. He thought about what had changed in the past couple of moons; Applekit and Russetkit were made apprentices, Applepaw; apprentice to Whitelion, and Russetpaw;apprentice to Echodream. His sister got her full medicine cat name, Wiseholly, kinda cheesy in his opinion. Heatherpaw was made into Heathertail and Breezepaw was Breezepelt. Jaycatcher had spoken to Snowspirit at a gathering, rekindling their friendship. Then he remembered the tragic scene of Falconclan being kicked out of their territory, Windclan happily gave them some of theirs until they could fight back against the intruders. He sighed, sleep was impossible, he couldn't take his mind off Snowspirit..He quickly got up and left the den, careful not to wake his resting siblings. He exited into the cool night air, standing guard was Ashfoot. He sighed and snuck past, disappearing into the thick grass.

**Transition**

Fognose sat close to his mother, he was sure she would appoint him deputy soon. Their deputy right now was aging and would soon become an elder, Fognose had gotten an apprentice too, her name was Shallowpaw. His ear flicked as he remembered how he almost lost her when the blood thirsty gang attacked;

_He stood guard in camp, eyes darting back and forth for sign of intruder. His tail flicked when nothing was seen. Then he heard it, whispering. _

_**"Are you sure this is the right clan, Dark angel?" **__asked a femine voice, it was followed by a growl._

_**"Yes and I wish it wasn't, I just got another thorn in my pad!" **__Growled a deep, menacing tom voice._

_**"Be more careful!" **__The she-cat voice was followed by a loud swat. Fognose jumped up, his fur on end._

_**"Who's there?" **__He called into the night, no response except for the chirp of crickets. His fur began to rise as he heard paw steps approach._

_**"One..two..three..attack!" **__Fognose panicked, dashing into the camp, shouting._

_**"Wake up! We're under attack!" **__Cats erupted from their dens, fear in their pelts._

_**"Who would attack in the heart of another clan?"**_

_** "I bet it's those mange-pelts known as Riverclan!" **__His clan argued amongst itself for a bit before Falconstar exited her den and looked around._

_ "__**I see n-" **__She never got to finish her sentence, cats burst into the camp, launching themselves at the helpless clan. Fognose ran towards the nursery, he needed to save the Queens from the battle. He was stopped short when he noticed a full grown warrior tusseling with a small lithe brown tabby she-cat with silver paws..__**Shallowpaw, no! **__His apprentice knew no moves and here she was fighting a full grown cat! He ran over and knocked the tom off of her, pinning him to the ground._

_**"Shallowpaw, get out of camp with the elders and Queens...Take them to Windclan and tell Onestar it's not safe in our territory. He'll help us, I know it." **__Fognose was used to clans helping each other for Shadowclan gratefully took his siblings in..speaking of siblings, he looked around to see Littlefoot helping Featherdust out of the camp._

_**"My herbs!" **__Featherdust cried, she wanted to save them...__**Of course, so like her to want to be able to heal the clan then live. **__He thought as he dashed over, he looked at Littlefoot, throwing his head back towards the battle._

_**"I'll help Featherdust, you go fight." **__He told her, turning to Featherdust now. __**"Grab as many herbs as you can carry, take the most important to treat battle wounds. Shallowpaw might return and if she does I'll send her back to you with more, right now I need to find Shrewpaw and Lostpaw. They can help you carry some." **__Fognose quickly said, rushing off to find Shrewpaw and Lostpaw, both were tusseling with warriors twice their size, back to back. Fognose screeched loudly as he threw himself onto Lostpaw's warrior, she was the smaller than Shrewpaw, and sent him cascading into the bushing, he then knocked Shrewpaw's away. __**"Go to Featherdust, now." **__He said forcefully before being knocked down by a warrior, he clawed at it's muzzle, then dug his claws into its neck. He brought the warriors neck down to his, focing his teeth inside. Blood gushed out, going into his mouth like a river. He spit it out, growling because he still tasted the foul liquid on his tongue. He shoved the warrior off of him then rushed back into the battle, he felt cats rushing past him, their pelts stained with blood. He looked around, searching for Falconstar...His heart racing quickly._

_**"Falconstar, we must retreat!" **__Fognose called when he spotted her tusseling with a fat she-cat._

_**"I won't go down!" **__She growled, swatting the she-cat away._

_**"Falconstar, this is a battle for another day!" **__Pleaded her son, he caught sight of Shallowpaw, she had returned, already? _

_**"Fognose, Shallowpaw was taking the elders out of camp when she was brutally attacked by the a dark, dark, cat...We're going to need to retreat Falconstar." **__Blackclaw growled, claws digging into the ground._

_**"Fine." **__Falconstar said reluctantly._

Fognose growled, those cats had attacked unfairly! His shoulder slumped as he remembered the pain of loosing, the pain of his apprentice almost dying...His eyes lit up when he noticed a cat padding along the moor.._Have they come to take from Windclan? _This time he wouldn't let them win, he decided. His fur puffed up and he began to pad over.._wait, it's only one cat, and he smells strongly of the moors..who is it? Jaycatcher. I can tell by his ears.._

**Transition**

Jaycatcher padded absentmindly towards the Thunderclan border, hoping he wouldn't get caught. He needed to see Snowspirit, he needed to speak to her...She was his last true friend in the world, Heathertail was annoying along with Wiseholly, Whitelion was constantly ignoring him, Echodream was too caught up in Russetpaw to focus on him..

"Jaycatcher?" said a tom like voice, he looked to see Fognose.

"Hi Fognose, I didn't know you were up.." His tail flicked, as if dismissiong the grey and white tom.

"Yea..why are you out so late?" Fognose pressed, looking Jaycatcher over.

"I was...exploring." He quickly replied, turning his back to the other warrior.

"I don't believe you.." Fognose growled.

"Don't. I don't care, I only care for one cat.."

"Is it Snowspirit?" Jaycatcher's face reddened, he glanced at Fognose.

"No."

"Yes it is...you should go see her, Falconstar told me some wonderful news." Jaycatcher's ears pricked.

"What?"

"Ask Snowspirit herself." He shrugged and turned, leaving. Jaycatcher's ear flicked and he quickly walked off, the cold ground felt hard and rough on his pads. He knew Leaf-bare was quickly coming, sending the rabbits far into their burrows. _How are we possibly going to take care of another clan? Something needs to be done about that other gang! _He thought, claws scraping the ground. He looked towards Falconclan's former home, it was a small smudge of forest from his view. He wondered if the new cats watched from the border, waiting and planning a battle, he remembered all the stories Rosefeather told him about Bloodclan. Could this be a newer version of it?

"Jaycatcher!" He quickly turned his head to see the soft fluffy pelt of Snowspirit bounding up to him. _Oh starclan, she's fat..has she been eating more prey than normal? It'd explain why Thunderclan was complaining about her every now and then.._

"Snowspirit, what's this news?" He asked her, sitting down. Her eyes widened..she didn't speak. _Oh no, is she going to leave again?_

**Transition**

_ How in the name of Starclan could he know? I only told Smokeshade and Mousewhisker! _Snowspirit's mouth felt dry, she wanted to open her mouth but nothing came out.

"Snowspirit? You're leaving again aren't you?" Jaycatcher's voice cracked with emotion, his eyes filled with pain. _No you furball! _She wanted to joke, she wanted to tell him, but he would turn tail and leave..

"J-Ja-Jay-ca-catcher.." She stumbled over the words, claws extending into the hard ground to keep herself from falling down.

"Yes, dear?" He asked, tail running along her face.

**Starclan's P.O.V**

Kiki paced back and forth, tail lashing.

"Kiki..." Scourge began, watching his mate pace around. Rosefeather glanced at Fallenstar, wondering what had gotten their mother so frustrated.

"It's the Crimson teeth again! Their dark master has blocked my view of the future.."

"But I thought it only blocked out cat's future if it was tangled with it.." Shadeflight muttered, his eyesight fixed on his mother.

"That's it! The clans future is entangled in its webs..Only the three can save the clans!" Kiki growled, she suddenly stopped..Everyone froze as Kiki's gaze caught upon nothing. She then collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"What happened?" Fallenstar said, rushing over and licking his mother. Kiki remained still, her eyes wide open and her jaw hanging out.

"The future...I'm glad I can't see it." Kiki said, it seemed as if her jaw hadn't moved though.

**Back to Jaycatcher and Snowspirit**

"Kits." She got the words out in a choked manner, his eyes widened and he froze to his spot for a moment.

"Mine?"

"Who else?"

"Mousewhisker."

"You're a mouse-brain."

"We're just friends." Jaycatcher stated, struggling within himself not to purr, he couldn' t show signs that he loved her.

"Oh.." Snowspirit's voice deflated, her ears pressed against her head. She slumped down in defeat, looking as if she would burst into tears at any given moment.

**Transition**

_He was my only friend, my only love..Now he's saying we're nothing more? I wanted my kits to grow up with parents, I was even willing to join Windclan! But, no, he doesn't love me..he sees me as his friends. _Snowspirit felt the need to wail out, to tell Starclan how unfair they were. She closed her eyes, extending her claws deep into hard ground.

"Sorry, Snowspirit, I'm loyal to my clan." He said firmly.

"Then why, in the name of Starclan, did you make me a Queen?" She questioned, eyes flashing open.

"I..I was being stupid!" He growled, closing his eyes tightly.

**Transition**

"Whitelion, why am I here?" Applepaw asked, opening her mouth to yawn loudly.

"Dark angel said we should train with him at night, this is the only way to keep you alive." He muttered darkly.

"But..I don't want to be evil!" She jumped up, fur puffing out.

"You're not turning evil."

"They destroyed Falconclan!" Applepaw hissed, growling and cursing under hear breath. Whitelion sighed, _she's going to be harder to work with than I thought._

**In the dark forest**

Grim sat perched on the log, waiting for _them _to appear. He took a breath as two silver she-cats appeared in front of him, he smiled at Sam and Lily..His heart ached when he saw Sam's plump form, she was pregnat again..with _his _kits.

"Sam, love, you moved on." He commented, jumping down and walking up to her.

"Yes, I decided not to love the tom who killed my sister's mate."

"You never told her, Lily?" Grim asked, turning towards the she-cat who wasn't mute anymore(due to sleeping, she can talk in her dreams.)

"She knows." Lily said, her beautiful voice rang through the forest..straight towards Starclan.

"Be more quiet will you, I don't want Fallenstar coming here."

"I do, I miss seeing him!" Lily screeched, jumping up.

"Grim, back away from them!" Said a deep, stern voice. Grim turned to see the dark eyes of Fallenstar.

"Brother.." He began, but Fallenstar cut him off.

"Lily, Sam, come with me if you want to be safe." Lily dashed over to her former mate, cowering behind him. "Sam?"

"I want to talk to Grim, don't worry I can fight." She smiled at Fallenstar, she had missed deeply since he passed on.

"Very well." His tail lay on Lily's shoulder as he lead her off.

"Sam.." Grim turned to her, his love for her showing in his eyes, here now one could see them.

"Grim, I missed you." She seemed to know she had broken through his tough side because she nuzzled him, taking his scent into her nose. "You haven't changed at all.." She muttered before looking around.

"What's wrong, dear?" He asked, feeling as if she was searching for something _no someone. _He thought bitterly, was she searching for Blazeflight?

"Where's Sun, your mate?"

"She's not my mate, I love you." Grim said, licking her on the head, his soft spot for her showing again. Sam purred and rubbed her face against him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to end up expecting his kits." Sam said, stepping away.

"It's fine dear, but I need to keep you safe..I need you to fight for Crimson teeth, against Fallenstar." Sam went silent...

**Transition**

_ Fight against Fallenstar? My long time friend, my sister's mate? Or Loose Grim forever, the love of my life, and die? I..don't know._

**Transition**

"Being stupid?" Snowspirit's voice cracked, Jaycatcher immediatly regretted his words.

**Transition(I'm listening to All You Wanted by Michelle Branch so my writing is about a cat wanting to be like another .)**

Wiseholly crouched down, trying to mimick her friend's move. The tom shook his head, his amber eyes burning into Wiseholly.

"You're gonna fail miserably at hunting tomorrow." He joked, straightening her out, her paw ached horribly.

"No I won't!" Wiseholly growled, stalking forward despite the pain.

"Emergency battle practice!" The black tom screeched, knocking Wiseholly down and pinning her to the ground. Their noses were inches apart, _I wanted to be like Jaycatcher so badly..Have a mate, someone to love..and I can have that now but it'd break the code. _Wiseholly thought, she could stop him before he made his move, or she could let him claim her as his mate. She pushed her head towards him, touching her nose to his.

**Transition**

"No, I mean..the code!" Jaycatcher wailed, knowing Wiseholly would flip knowing he had broken the code..

"The code? I was.." She trailed off, a soft rustle in the bushes made Jaycatcher freeze, _Squirrelflight. _He thought, not relaxing even if he knew the she-cat well.

"Jaycatcher, Snowspirit?" Squirrelflight called, jumping over the stream and walking towards them.

"It's not what it looks like!" Jaycatcher growled.

"Oh hush it, Jaycatcher, I knew as soon as Snowspirit got fat who the father was." Squirrelflight sat down in between, kinda off to the side of them though. Jaycatcher slouched slightly, tail flicking.

"B-"

"Jaycatcher!" Squirrelflight snarled, snapping at him. Jaycatcher went silent, eyes wide.

"Snowspirit..are you going to say what you came here to, or should I?" Squirrelflight asked, smiling.

"Huh? How did you know?" Snowspirit asked, bewildered, Jaycatcher was shocked she was talking to another cat.

"You have nothing left in Thunderclan, you haven't focussed on how the clan is begining to treat you, have you?" Snowspirit shook her head. "They are begining to treat you like an outsider, they tried getting you to talk as a kit, as an apprentice..no one could. Then they began to notice you talking to Jaycatcher at the gathering, trust me when a silent cat starts talking to a cat from the different gender, talk is spread. They excepted that you didn't want to be a Windclan cat so..They basically tossed you aside, well Smokeshade and Mousewhisker didn't." Squirrelflight's ear flicked, she then looked at Jaycatcher.

"Jaycatcher...if you hadn't noticed.." Whispered Snowspirit, going silent again. "I want to join you in Windclan." She looked away, hiding her face.

"Snowspirit, you really do?" Jaycatcher's hopes lifted, she wanted to be with him! She quickly nodded, burying her head into his chest, he licked her head.

**Transition**

Wiseholly curled up against him, heart racing. She loved him and wanted to be with him. She knew Jaycatcher would get mad when he discovered she had broken the code, Dark forest(Replacement for heck)! She was mad at herself, but she couldn't fight the feelings for her friend. (oo who is it? XD You'll never know unless you can guess based on description, which you should!)

**Transition**

Whitelion padded back to camp, tail lashing.

"What's wrong, Whitelion?" Applepaw asked, bouncing beside him.

"You! You're embarressing, and I hate how you fight." Whitelion snarled, wrong words..the young apprentice dashed the rest of the way back.

**The next day**

Jaycatcher stood proudly next to Snowspirit, daring any cat in the clan to challenge him, no one did. Wiseholly constantly shifted as she was announced a Windclan warrior, Jaycatcher decided to ask her about it later..

**o_o enjoy..**


	10. Fire, confessions, Rosefeather's killer

** Starclan P.O.V is now permanet since I'm in love with writing for my old characters..(aka Kiki, Fallenstar, Shadeflight, grim..Sam and Lily..) Much drama is coming, hopefully I'll confuse the heck out of you guys, If I do don't leave! It'll be explained! Tell me your guesses in reviews! ^_^**

**thing: Last chap was almost 3000 words! :O **

**Red~Whitelion...he is evil :D XD I'm captain obvious. Youtube references? hm...**

**Sam~Sure, But Russetpaw..I've made plans for so :D And don't worry, he'll end up with a nice she-cat, but I want some cats to judge their relationship(aka Wiseholly, but the she-cat IS Windclan) and Applepaw only has no skills because she was made an apprentice only a day or two ago, so don't worry!**

**Avoiding the future**

Ginger looked at Kiki as she paced back and forth, then looked at Scourge.

"She's been like this every since she had that strange vision, I don't know what it was though." Scourge whispered to her, eyeing Kiki closely.

**Transition**

Kiki remembered the vision clearly, all the cats screams rang in her head, their desperate wails. _Kiki's vision;_

_ Kiki stood in a clearing, cats dashing at each other with claws unsheathed. Jaycatcher falling onto the ground bloody, Whitelion standing nearby with a full grown she-cat pressed at his side. Fognose was pouncing at a blood stained tom, Echodream was struggling to stand, a full grown tom supporting her. Wiseholly was crouched down near the nursery with Snowspirit, protecting the kits. The one thing that stood out the most though was the burning eyes of a she-cat, her pelt a crimson red..She was approaching Jaycatcher with an evil smirk, the bloody grass swaying with her movement._

**Transition**

Whitelion stood close to Applepaw, his tail hung protectivly over her shoulder. Applepaw waited, no fear in her eyes, no only detemenation..

**Transition**

Jaycatcher stood in the medicine cats den, Wiseholly was by herself since Barkface had retired to the elder's den. Wiseholly seemed fatter than normal, and it worried Jaycatcher.

"You called me in?" Jaycatcher asked, watching his sister pace around in her den.

"I...I broke the code!" She wailed in despair, this caught Jaycatcher off guard.

"Kits?"

"How'd you guess?" Wiseholly whimpered, sitting down in front of him. He flicked the tip of his tail on her flank. "I feel so horrible!" She cried, biting herself.

"Don't, its natural for a she-cat to long for kits..don't worry Wiseholly, I'll keep your secret.." Jaycatcher licked his sister's ear comfertingly, she purred lightly and nuzzled him.

"I don't deserve you as a brother."

"Who's the father?" Wiseholly went silent, standing up and licking her chest fur a couple of times.

"That's my business." She muttered coldly, Jaycatcher bowed his head poitely and turned to leave. Wiseholly stopped him with a small whisper "Jaycatcher..I need you to get Snowspirit to take them in as their own."

"Very well, Wiseholly." Jaycatcher then left the den into the cool leaf bare morning.

"Russetpaw!" Giggled Echodream as her apprentice knocked her down onto the ground, Jaycatcher growled _how can she stand that annoying furball? _He thought bitterly, his thoughts were interupted by Heathertail running up to him.

"Have you seen Whitelion, I was wanting to ask him something." She quickly said to Jaycatcher, glancing back and forth. Jaycatcher shook his head no and she dashed off again, He stretched slightly, closing his eyes, hoping no one would bother him again.

"Hey Jaycatcher." Said a familiar voice, he opened one eye to see Snowspirit looking down at him, _might as well talk to her now.._

**Transition**

Echodream dodged Russetpaw quickly, laughing at him as he stood up.

"It's not funny!" Russetpaw snarled, claws digging into the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She stood up and shook her pelt, smiling.

**Transition(I wanted different kinds drama ..So meet Alec)**

"what are we doing?" Wailed a grey tabby tom as he trailed after his companion, the golden tabby paused at the top of the hill.

"Exploring, Flint, now cool it!" Growled the tabby she-cat, her claws extending.

"Yea Flint!" Squeaked a small kitten as it hung in its mother's mouth. Flint growled, glaring darkly at the young kit.

"Come on Flint, the kit is just acting like the leader." Said a deep voiced brown tabby tom.

"But Rowan-"

"But nothing, Flint." Growled a sleek black she-cat with white ears and brown eyes.

"Yes, Raven." Flint grumbled towards the Queen, pausing next to his golden leader.

"Are these them, Alec?" Asked Rowan, staring down over the moors.

"I honestly don't know..but that dead cat told me to come here." Alec muttered.

"I can't believe you made the kits travel this far because some dead cat told you too!" Snarled a white and grey tom, his icey blue eyes burning into his leader's back.

"We needed to come here, Cloudy." Alec whispered, sitting down on the mountain and staring down.

"Well this smells strongly over other cats, I'll tell you that." Coughed Raven, trying to get the stench of the other cats out of her nose.

"Where's Blood?(anyone remember a cat with a name like this..?)" Alec asked, looking around the four cats and three kittens.

"Here!" Called the grey tabby she-cat with red eyes, she was bounding over to them.

"What are you doing so far away?" Alec demanded towards the younger warrior.

"I..saw some birds..and got distracted.." The she-cat's bloody gaze turned to the ground.

"Well stay focussed." Alec growled, turning towards the 'clan' cats once again.

"Are we just going to bound down there and tell them some dead cats sent us here?" Cloudy sneered, staring at Alec.

"Yes." Alec said with a smile showing on her face, Cloudy's eyes widened and he stammered.

"B-B-but I-I w-wa-s k-kid-ing..."

"ok? I'm not." She then ran down the hill, smiling.

**A moon later(about the time the started the fire and shtuff was revealed)**

Jaycatcher stood still, his eyes locked on the cloudy sky...When was the storm coming? His fur was fluffed up in anticapation...Rain always gave him the chills ever since he was a kit.

**In starclan**

"It's time...the rain will start the fire..the kits will turn on each other." Kiki growled as she approached the cats, a white and black tom stared at her with concern.

"Kiki, the kits..they need to remain strong as one.."

"If they don't discover each other's secrets now then it'll tear them apart forever later!" Snarled Kiki, her claws sliced the ground with such force that some stars dust was sent up.

"Kiki..you're ill in the mind right now.." Scourge stepped towards his mate who spun towards him.

"No I'm not! I'm doing what's best for the clans!" She growled, then it started lightening below..

**In Windclan**

The loud thunder and lightening clapped and sent the ground shaking. Whitelion stood at the camp entrance, fur fon end.

"Not much of a storm without rain." Commented Heathertail as she licked her paw, Whitelion nodded and smiled to her.

**Transition**

_Wiseholly stood in a tunnel, staring deep into her siblings eyes..then darkness consumed her, she choked and coughed trying to breathe.._ Wiseholly woke up drenched in sweat, what she saw made her fur on end, fire! She raced out of her den the best she could only to see the camp was being cleared, her siblings hung back to help the elders, kits, apprentices, and other warriors out.

"Come on, we best be going unless we want to burn!" Echodream called to Whitelion when the last warrior was escorted out onto the moors, which wasn't on fire amazingly.

"Ok, Wiseholly get up front so you can be the first out." Jaycatcher nudged his sister towards the front, she quickly padded to the entrance only to have it catch fire, she screeched in terror, cringing.

"We're trapped!" Whitelion growled, staring into the blazing flame.._it must be so hot for him, his pelt is thicker than a thicket! _She exagerated slightly, but his pelt was long.

"We're going to burn alive!" Echodream screamed, crouching low to the ground.

"If we're going to die, I have a confession." Wiseholly said, turning towards her siblings. Whitelion stared at her before opening his mouth to speak.

"I do too."

"I think we all do." Echodream stood up, claws digging into the ground, Wiseholly looked at Jaycatcher quesioningly, had he told Echodream something?

"I'm expecting kits.." Wiseholly looked back at the blazing fire, now wishing it would catch her pelt aflame.

"I..I'm leaving Windclan if we live." Whitelion quickly said, backing away from his siblings. A gasp was heard, Wiseholly suddenly realized it was her gasping..

"What why?" Echodream looked at Whitelion, all panic about the fire killing them vanishing.

"Because I hate every single one of you!" Growled Whitelion, claws scraping the ground.

"What about you two?" Wiseholly turned towards her other siblings, the rain slowly kicking in..she was running out of time to learn their secrets. Jaycatcher looked away, staring into the blazing flames. Echodream nosed the ground, then clawed it, they must of felt the rain for they were stalling.

"Well?" Whitelion demanded, growling at his siblings.

"I'm..I..." Echodream couldn't finish, she fell down crying..

"Echodream, calm yourself." Jaycatcher said, running his tail repeatedly along her back, the fire was now slowly dwindling as the drizzle turned into a downpour.

"I..I killed mother.." She cried, Wiseholly froze, eyes wide.

"What?" Jaycatcher jumped away from Echodream, growling.

"Jaycatcher? I assume you've done something far less extreme?" Whitelion asked, putting his head to the side.

"I..I agreed to take Wiseholly's kits..that's all." All eyes were now fixed on Echodream and her shaking form.

"You're a horrible cat, but you're also my sibling..I'm not telling anyone." Wiseholly then stood up and walked towards her den, ignoring the earlier choas of flames.

"same." She heard her siblings say as they turned to help the clan.

**Why did Echodream do it? Why does Whitelion hate EVERY sibling? What is Jaycatcher's real secret? That's right he never admitted ;)**


	11. Attacking, harming, and regretting

**Sam~I have plans! Don't worry! :D Also Sam, yes I did choose who he loves XD but don't worry, I have that planned out too!**

**Storm~Update here ^_^**

**Hawk~I'll add them!**

**More confusion, but it'll make more sense over time..trust me!**

**Attacking, harming, and regretting**

Jaycatcher laid on his mate, laughing as she lifted her head.

"Jaycatcher!" She giggled, batting his ear playfully, Jaycatcher licked her on the head then paused when he saw a black, almost purple, pelt.

"Echodream..I heard you took Applepaw out." He stated as he pushed off his mate, then walked over.

"Yea..Sorry you weren't up and we didn't want to disturb you." Echodream apoligized as Applepaw bounced in.

"It's fine, Echodream. I was wondering if Applepaw was up for some battle training?" He asked, smiling. She quickly nodded and dashed over, stopping in front of her mentor. "Later, Echodream, you and I are going to talk." his tail lashed before turning and leaving camp, fur flat but eyes burning.

**Transition**

Wiseholly lay outside her den on a heated rock, well it wasn't heated but it was sure better than the ground. She had her eyes closed and was thinking about the fire, the crackling flames, Echodream's confession..

"Wiseholly." Said a honey like voice, she looked up to see a pair of icy blue eyes staring at her, was that a red ring around the center too?

"Uhm..oh Echodream!" She noticed it was her sister when the sun shined on the fur perfectly to cause it to shine purple.(Anyone get the reference to a certain stone I showed a while back..?)

"Yes, Wiseholly, it is I." Her tail flicked and she seemed to be forcing a smile.

"What do you need sister?" Wiseholly asked, standing up.

"I need you to join Jaycatcher and I on a walk later." She then turned without awaiting a response, giving Wiseholly no choice to join.

**Transition**

Echodream walked away from her sister, but then she began trying to go back, _**Not yet! **_growled the menacing voice, Echodream squealed and fell down, blood begining to form in her mouth.

"Leave me alone!" She growled, shaking her head, the red ring around her eyes began to vanish but then it appeared again, showing better. _**Not until the clans pay, not until Crimson teeth rules! You shouldn't of been foolish! **_The voice screeched, Echodream froze and a memory flashed in her head.

_ Her and Whitelion padded together among the Dark forest, trying to find a way out._

_ "It's useless.." Whitelion growled, claws scraping the hard ground. Then a black mist appeared in front of them, it's eyes glowed a deep purple._

_**"Follow me, I'll lead you away." **__The cat promised, but nothing moved, matter of fact the only reason Echodream could tell it was a cat and not a mist of something else was its shape, it had no jaw line, no fur sticking out in certain places. No, it was a cat shaped mist._

_ "Will you really?" Echodream asked, wary of this new cat._

_**"Yes now hurry, my deal doesn't last long." **__The misty cat then padded right through Echodream, she felt chills go through her and her fur stuck up. She also noticed that she was sweating despite the coldness._

_ "It's our only choice." Whitelion told her, walking forward and following the cat. Echodream quickly followed her brother, scared to be left alone in this place._

_ "What's your name?" She asked the cat as they padded towards a light._

_**"Call me Dark stone, or Dark master." **__He put in kindly, before vanishing into the light. Echodream hesitated, something told her to turn and run away, to run as fast as she could away from this tom._

_ "Well, are you coming or not?" Whitelion asked, smiling reassuringly towards his sister. Echodream took a breath and stepped in, what happened next was unexpected. __**Cold air hit Echodream like a blast, chilling her to the bone, right into her blood stream. Then she saw blood, that's all she saw, blood running down her enimies, family, friends, anyone for that matter. She then saw herself standing at top of the clans, leading them with tooth and claw. Then she felt as if she was no longer in tune with her body, as if she had been forced back into her mind. **__**"You are more easily controlled than your uncle, Grim. You give in easily, Echodream." **__**Echodream felt her vision slowly returned, but it was different now, near the center lay the red...all she could see in the center was blood. She waited for the chill to vanish, to go away but it didn't, instead it grew more intense until she was sure that she was freezing to death.**_

_**Remember when you killed your mother? She lay bleeding at your paws, you are mine now Fox-dung! So is Whitelion, you're under my control, no one can save you! **_Echodream shook her head, crying now. Cats in camp watched her with wide eyes, wondering what in the world had gotten into their clanmate.

"Ready to go?" A scratchy voice said, she turned her face to see Jaycatcher staring at her.

**Transition**

Whitelion stood near the border, smiling to himself. He pictured his traitor brother and sister laying bloody on the ground, the sweet tang of their inpure blood seeping onto his taste buds. _What am I thinking? _He thought to himself, eyes widening. His mind then plummented back into the paws of Dark stone. He padded off into the Windclan moors, claws out. Each claw was bloody, all from his training buddies(remembering Lionblaze's power!). Not once did they hurt him. He then noticed the black tipped ears of Jaycatcher and the black head of his sister.

"Echodream, why did you kill Rose-" Jaycatcher cut off when Whitelion approached them, head hanging.

"More importantly, what happened to your guys eyes?" Wiseholly asked, looking in between the two.

"Dark stone needs your impure souls." Echodream muttered, her honey voice changing into a dark menacing one.

"Huh?" Wiseholly jumped up, eyes looking around for a quick escape route.

"Escaping won't work, dear sister." Whitelion snarled the name, but a smile was lit upon his face, a evil terrifying smile.

"What's going on here?" Jaycatcher growled, but fear lit up in his eyes as he hovered near Wiseholly, protecting her and the kits.

"Dark stone needs more cats for his army, his undead army..What better than to give him two of the three?" Chuckled Echodream, her chuckle made Jaycatcher and Wiseholly shiver. _**Soon they'll be yours, Dark master, with them the battle can be won. **_Whitelion thought, knowing Dark master could hear.

"Undead army?" Wiseholly wondered, glancing at Jaycatcher.

"Yes, why do you think Rosefeather was killed? Her powers, plus her siblings, her parents, plus all of ours will seal the victory!" Whitelion shouted, staring into the sky.

"Wait, us? Someone's going to kill you guys!" Jaycatcher quickly put in, hoping to scare them to their sense probably.

"Yes, we'll die when you've joined Dark stone...Actually we're going to need to kill your kits, Jaycatcher and Wiseholly. You see, the powers are genetic, so your kits should hold powers in their paws.." Echodream explained, taking a step towards them.

**Transition**

_Genetics? Does that mean I got some kind of power from Rosefeather, who got it from Kiki and Scourge? _Jaycatcher tried piecing it together, but the closing cats made him anxious.

"**Time to die" **Chuckled a deep, scratchy, static like voice, it seemed to be Echodream who had spoken but that wasn't her voice. Jaycatcher pushed Wiseholly away quickly as Echodream leapt at them, she caught him on the shoulder. The pain stung like a thousand claws but he didn't care. He shoved Wiseholly again, trying to get her to move.

"It's the only way to live, sister."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, now go!"

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"The kits!"

"They'll die if I don't do something." She then slashed out at Whitelion, stumbling from her leg.

**"****You can't kill me! I'm the dark overlord, I'm the dark prensence, I'm the reason kits have nightmares!" **Whitelion snarled, his voice the same as Echodream's. Jaycatcher watched in dismay as Wiseholly was forced onto the ground, her cheeks bleeding from Whitelion's claws. Jaycatcher tried to run up and help but Echodream bit into his neck, forcing him onto his back paws. She then tossed him roughly onto the ground, landing on her front paws smoothly. She walked up to him, her red ring growing to consume her icy cool eyes.

"Echodream, this isn't you!" Jaycatcher said, crawling backwards.

**"****Echodream is no longer here, you fool! She's trapped within her mind." **Jaycatcher then felt claws dig into his throat and rip themselves away, the pain stung but Echodream repeated the process.

"Help!" Jaycatcher called to no one, blood bubbling out of his mouth.

_"Dark stone!" _Growled a sweet voice, soon the sent of Thunderpaths hit him, he looked up to see a white she-cat standing there. _Rosefeather? No she doesn't have Black ears.. _

**"****Kiki!" **The two cats said in unsion, smiling evily to themselves.

_"This is a battle for another day."_

**"****How dare you order me around! You're outnumbered!" **The two shouted again.

_"Am I?" _Soon three black toms appeared, two with one black paw, the other completly black, then lastly a white she-cat with black ears, paws, and tail tip appeared.

"Mother!" Wiseholly and Jaycatcher called. Rosefeather smiled at them but then turned her head towards Dark stone.

_"Leave now, or face the consequences." _Kiki stepped towards Dark stone, a greenish glow showing around her.

**"****I'll return, you can't escape me****." **He then made his slaves turn and leave, Jaycatcher lay bleeding on the ground same with Wiseholly.

_"I'll get Featherdust.." _Muttered the smallest black tom with one white paw. He then vanished.

_"I'm your grandmother, Kiki, this is Scourge" _Her tail flicked towards a black tom with one white paw, Jaycatcher took note of her greenish glow fading away. _"The one that just left is Shadeflight, and lastly this is Fallenstar." _Kiki bowed her head towards a broad shouldered black tom. _"A battle is coming, Jaycatcher. It's unavoidable..protect your loved ones, and yourself." _Kiki then vanished with the others, a couple of seconds later Shadeflight bounded in, pausing in front of Wiseholly who was closet to Falconclan's camp. Featherdust trotted up to the him and looked down at the mess that was left behind.

"What happened?" _Good, I need to lie._


	12. The burning scars

**Uhm hey guys ^_^ I'd like to say, this time I was bombarded with kit names and stuff so next time kits are expected please don't tell me names and stuff, for I normally have plans o.o But this time I didn't and all the names and stuff gave me ideas..*smiles innocently, flash of evil crosses face* btw this may be the last book in the series..idk yet. Before I forget..Dear, love, friend, and all those things are made up by Kiki's family, I don't think the other clan cats will use it. In the end I'll list all cats with powers so no one is confused. The powers are different too, kinda superhero like DX but who cares, I haven't followed the book yet.**

**The burning scars**

Jaycatcher laid in the medicine cats den, his face burning.

"How'd you get so scratched up, Jaycatcher?" Featherdust asked, licking the wound carefully.

"I..I can't remember, it was all a blur." Only half of it was true..He moved his head his head enough to see Wiseholly's flank rise and fall. He closed his eyes tightly, brought his head towards his chest, and curled himself slightly.

"Jaycatcher?" A sweet voice said, he opened his eyes, uncurled himself and stared into a pair of green eyes.

"Snowspirit..yes?" He wanted to stand up but his paws ached, his shoulder burned as if it had caught fire..His mate looked up at Featherdust, who stood up and left the den quickly.

"Explain. Now." There was a force in her voice, it was a tone she had never used.

"Explain what?"

"I'm not going to loose my kits, but this cat..he came to me and told me to 'sacrafice the kits of Jaycatcher' to him or pay the price by watching them be killed in front of me then have me killed." She seemed angry, but tears went down her face "He showed me their death and told me it would happen either way." Jaycatcher forced himself up, hissing in pain, he walked over to his mate and nuzzled her.

"He won't touch them, I won't let him..I can't let him." Suddenly Jaycatcher remembered something. _Their offspring posses powers too, that means..Grim's kits, Fallenstar's kits, and Wiseholly's all will have powers..I need to visit Shadowclan and Skyclan soon. _He then remembered how dangerously close Whitelion was to Skyclan and Shadowclan..

"Wiseholly, get up..now!" Wiseholly jumped up, no wounds showing on her.

"What the.."

"My wounds healed within the first couple seconds I got here but I faked it so I wouldn't seem too strange." Smiled Wiseholly as she groomed herself.

"We're heading to Skyclan and Shadowclan."

"What? Why?" Wiseholly raised her head to meet the eyes of Jaycatcher.

"To find the kits of Fallenstar and Grim."

**Transition**

Wiseholly followed Jaycatcher to the Skyclan border, Jaycatcher had allowed Snowspirit to tag along and Wiseholly really didn't mind because she was nice company. Silent yet would talk when asked a question, she could be left alone to her own thoughts. _My kits, or maybe kit, will have powers? I don't believe that but.. _Jaycatcher stopped and his tail flicked at Wiseholly..

"I'm going to ask them if I can send you off to Shadowclan through their territory, it'd make the trips easier." He quickly explained, she nodded and stood up, her leg hanging in the air.

"Wiseholly..if you can heal yourself how come the leg is still ruined?" Snowspirit asked.

"I can heal scratches, things that will heal with time..not things that are permanet." She shrugged and her ears perked up when she heard an approaching patrol..It contained Leafstar, Billystorm, Macgryver, and Cherrytail.

"What do you want?" Leafstar asked, sitting down at the border.

"We need to speak to the kits of Sam."

"Which ones?"

"The warriors."

"Why?"

"Secret business, now may we please go..and can Wiseholly go through you territory to Shadowclan?" Leafstar sighed and nodded, getting up and turning her back to them.

"Come on, Jaycatcher, Wiseholly you can go to Shadowclan." Wiseholly turned and limped off towards Shadowclan.

**Transition**

"**Dark master needs them!**"Whitelion snarled as he paced around infront of Echodream, Echodream still fighting strongly against Dark stone. _**Stop it! Right this instant Echodream, even though your power to protect all cats you love, despite their many flaws, even to the point of helping them in the after death doesn't mean I can't control you! **__Yes it does! Let go of me! _**Suddenly a blast of air came off her, it was icy cold air. Echodream felt a burst of Red then her vision went back to normal, this time no red in the center! Her body warmed up and felt herself slowly gaining control of her body again.. **_**NO! **_Came a distraught cry, she smiled and looked at Whitelion.

"He can't control me, you're out of luck on help!" She then ran off towards Skyclan to warn her brother.

**Transition**

Jaycatcher and Snowspirit sat side by side, in front of them were Leapingflame, Moonfur, and Shinepelt.

"You guys are needed for an upcoming battle, we're here to warn you."

"Of what?" Moonfur asked, her silver pelt begining to fluff out.

"Well...see.." Jaycatcher quickly explained what he knew, and his experience with Dark stone. All stood rigid with wide eyes.

"We don't believe you!" Moonfur shouted, jumping up. Leapingflame nodded and stood up next to her sister.

"You should, he's co-" He was cut off by a battle cry, then in came a patrol of the cats who took over Falconclan, lead by Whitelion. Jaycatcher wasn't prepared to fight, his shoulder and face still stung. Moonfur got up and ran over to Jaycatcher, pressing herself against him. A cool sensation went over the burning, and when she moved he felt as if nothing was there. He gasped, _Moonfur's power is to heal other cats, this explains why she's medicine cat... _He then dodged his leaping brother, pulling him down towards the ground.._Oh why did I bring Snowspirit, she's bearing my kits! _He kicked his brother into some bushes then ran off towards his mate, pushing a cat away from her. "I won't loose-" Jaycatcher began, but then he heard an audible falling sound behind him, he looked behind him to see Leapingflame sitting on a cat, wasn't she standing across the clearing before? _Another power, I need to know Shinepelt's now.. _He turned to look at Shinepelt, sparks of electricty came off her pelt, shocking the cats that touched her..his eyes widened and he heard a dark menacing voice. _**Kill them all Whitelion..I need them for my battle. **_Jaycatcher turned to see Whitelion stalking towards them, he ran at his brother and bit him in the neck. Whitelion hooked his claws into Jaycatcher, then lifted his back pawsto cause his brother to fall down from his brother's wait.

"**Wiseholly is doomed too, don't worry**."

**Transition**

Wiseholly limped back, All three toms stood in front of her to protect her. A dark shadow fell upon the group of cats charging at them, causing them to freeze. _Where did that shadow come from? _Wiseholly wondered, crouching down close to the ground. A Warrior managed to pull himself together and run at Shadeclaw but he couldn't fight him for some reason, he then was forced back into some bushes, Fallenshadow was fighting all cats with more determenation then Wiseholly had ever seen in one cat. Blackeyes glanced at his cousin, smiling at her before a shadow fell upon her, guarding her from the sight of the other cats because of her black pelt.

"Don't move, dear, or they'll catch you.." He then ran at a cat, knocking it into a tree with a loud 'crunch' sound. Wiseholly's eyes widened and she was tempted to limp back but she knew she wouldn't make it far. She closed her eyes tightly and forced herself to remain still.

**Transition**

Blackeyes knocked the warrior away, then dodged another that jumped at him. _It's hard to focuss on keeping Wiseholly hidden and focuss on fighting these dirty cat. _He whipped his head around to see Shadeclaw fighting a cat who couldn't fight back, Fallenshadow was fighting any cat in his way, trying to knock them off their balance or just swatting them off into the pines.

**Transition**

Echodream ran quickly, her strong will to protect her siblings..She jumped across the Skyclan border and followed the screeches of battle. _Hopefully Skyclan will come help.._

**Transition**

Wiseholly forced an eye open to see the three toms standing in the clearing, no one else.

"Yea run back to were you came from!" Growled Shadeclaw, he then sat down and smiled at Wiseholly. Wiseholly suddenly felt calm and relaxed, her shoulder's slumped and she stared at Shadeclaw.

"He has that affect on people." Laughed Blackeyes as he shoved his brother, Shadeclaw accidently fell into Fallenshadow who's tail lashed.

"Watch out." He growled, then his eyes focussed on Wiseholly. "Were those the powers you spoke about before?" He asked, his tone more calm now.

"Yes..I think..I mean I've never seen a cat fight with more passion, never seen a cat back down from a battle it started and not run off, nor have I seen a shadow fall across me to hide me from battle." She curled her tail around her as she straightened up.

"Really?" Purred Shadeclaw, he seemed genuinly pleased to have powers.

"That means we're an asset to this 'Dark stone' tom's battle..we mustn't let any cat kill us.." Blackeyes muttered, he then stared at Wiseholly. "I have a hard time focussing when I use my power..maybe we should all meet up at some time?"

"Sure..when?"

"Two days from now? A day after the gathering?" Blackeyes asked, Wiseholly quickly nodded.

"sure, I'll see you then." She then left the clearing with high hopes.

**Transition**

Jaycatcher lay on the ground, stretched out. He panted heavily and blood seeped onto his fur. He felt the same cool sensation from earlier and he felt as if he got a second wind. He stood up and smiled poitely at Moonfur. He then saw Wiseholly limp in, she was smiling.

"The three toms want us to meet up two days from now." Snowspirit glanced at Jaycatcher who nodded.

"You three wish to join?" He asked the three sisters.

"We have no powers."

"Yes you do! Shinepelt, electricty came off you when you were angered, Moonfur you healed me with the touch of your paws, Leapingflame, I've never seen a cat jump that far!" The three she-cats looked at each other then bent their heads together, thinking. Then Shinepelt stuck her head out to nod at them.

"We'll be there...who's our leader?"

"We'll decide that then." Jaycatcher said, standing up..he then growled when a cat charged in, her pelt black as night but shining purple in the light.

"Echodream!" Wiseholly hissed.

"It's ok, I'm on your side now..look at my eyes!" Jaycatcher looked carefully at her eyes, no red ring...

**live Cats with powers: Leapingflame, Blackeyes, Moonfur, Shadeclaw, Shinepelt, Fallenshadow, Jaycatcher, Echodream, Wiseholly, Whitelion.**

**Cats who know the secret and will be of value to Dark stone: Snowspirit, Fognose(he'll know later..)**

**Cats not born who will have powers(powers already decided, don't tell me):Flamekit, Bouncekit, Bravekit, Shiverkit, and Copperkit.**

**Dead cats with powers: Rosefeather, Kiki, Shadeflight, Fallenstar, Scourge, and Grim.**


	13. Meeting

**Storm~ Updating ^_^**

**Sam~Uhm..no..sorry. I think she knows about the cats who took over Falconclan but that's all.**

**Most inspirational song to listen to while writing thisXD~ I'll make a man out of you~Mulan~ Yea that's right, I'm listening to kiddy music..judge me as you will. I also have a habit of making words upXD.**

**Meeting**

Jaycatcher padded infront of the group, he had been elected leader.

"Let's get straight to the point so we can train faster and defeat Dark stone..I really hope they sent me warriors, not kits." He looked through the group, seeing each eye was trained on him he nodded."Blackeyes, get up here." Blackeyes marched up to see Jaycatcher, crouching down instinctivly. "We're going to battle pratice, Blackeyes, use your powers to confuse me..Now I know some of you have powers involving personality so when you get up here use them. Shadeclaw, make me not want to fight you, Fallenshadow, be determined to win, Echodream pretend I'm harming..Russetpaw." Echodream snarled furiously, claws extending. He nodded smiling then looked at Blackeyes. "Ready?" He nodded and stalked up to Jaycatcher, a dark shadow falling upon them. Jaycatcher blinked, trying to see the tom but he was no where. He spun around trying to find him again but he was no where in sight...He was then knocked down onto the ground with such force he felt as if his ribs might crack.

"Is that good, Jaycatcher?" The tom asked, hoping his 'mentor' was proud.

"Very good." Jaycatcher groaned, struggling under his weight. "Fallenshadow, get up here." Jaycatcher stood up and licked his fur back into place, Moonfur padded up and touched her nose to the most painful part, Jaycatcher nodded his thanks and looked Fallenshadow."Attack when rea-" He didn't even finish when Fallenshadow swatted at him with sheathed paws, he fell to the ground and stumbled back up where he was knocked down again. He then smiled to himself as a plan came to mind, he jumped up and moved quickly, with his windclan speed, to Fallenshadow's side, he knocked him down and then ran a paw across his flank. _Ok, so get up and push him down then pin him.. _Jaycatcher laughed when he read his thoughts and ran quickly to his other side, Fallenshadow seemed confused as he got up. Jaycatcher then jumped onto his back. _Fall backwards.. _Jaycatcher jumped off then, making Fallenshadow hit the ground with an audible thud.

"No fair, we'll be fighting cats _without _powers!" Fallenshadow jumped up and knocked Jaycatcher down. Jaycatcher tried to shrug but he couldn't..sighing he looked towards the cats.

"Ok, Fallenshadow you're done..Shadeclaw." He stood up, wishing Wiseholly was here to take some pain. _Why think that way? Her and Snowspirit's kits are due any day now!_

"yes?"

"Get your butt up here so we can fight." Shadeclaw obediently trotted up to the center, Fallenshadow jumped off and backed off towards his brother. Moonfur did what she was good at and healed him. Shadeclaw crouched down and slithered up to Jaycatcher, Jaycatcher watched him warily..how could he fight such a nice tom? Shadeclaw then jumped up and knocked Jaycatcher down onto his back, smiling at his face. Jaycatcher looked away and knocked him off, jumping up. Pure shock showed on the tom's face as he was denied his win. He then crouched down and jumped at Jaycatcher again. Jaycatcher forced himself not to look as he ran to the side. Shadeclaw landed on the ground, face first. He snarled now, forcing himself up. He stared at Jaycatcher, panting slightly. _He isn't used to loosing like this..he must be frustrated.. _Shadeclaw turned to Jaycatcher, claws extending and retracting. He stalked up to him, this time he wouldn't let Jaycatcher tear his gaze away. He helplessly stared at Shadeclaw as he forced to the ground.

" ." He growled breathlessly, not from being tired but from frustration.

"Yes, yes you do. You may go back and join the others..Leapingflame?" He turned his eyes to the bright ginger she-cat, she was bouncing about, she seemed very frail like her sister, Moonfur. But unlike Moonfur he knew she could fight well."Come here, time for you to try." She bounced towards him, then crouched down, smiling. Jaycatcher couldn't help but smile back at his cousin. Leapingflame then jumped onto his back, knocking him down. He thrust up with all his might only to find himself lifting air up, his shoulder stung with pain as if he had pulled something. _I probably did.. _He thought looking around only to see the ginger fur of Leapingflame. He felt himself knocked down onto his back then he met the emerald green eyes of her, she ran her tail along his flank before disappearing again with another leap. "Grr.." He growled, now becoming frustrated that he couldn't fight her..He felt the eyes of the others on him, waiting for him to give up..but no he wouldn't. He leapt at her and barely managed to run his paw along her flank. That sent her off balance, she went skittering across the ground. "You need to work on balance...We'll work on that soon." His tail flicked dismissivly, she quickly retreated back to her siblings. Moonfur put her nose to him again then spoke aloud.

"Are you going to train your kits with us when their paws?" Moonfur asked, putting her head to the side.

"Yes..I will..they need to learn their powers and I'm sure they'll be fighting the battle."

"We have many moons to train then." Shinepelt put in, Jaycatcher nodded then smiled at her.

"Shinepelt, come here." She padded up, her shoulder's were more broad than her siblings and she was stronger..."ok..come at me." she charged at him and he forced her down onto the ground. She sighed and kicked him off, jumping back up. "You can only use you're power when angered, right?" He wondered, she nodded and he thought _we need to work on that then, our powers need to be summoned at our will. Right now I need to anger Shinepelt. _He glanced at Leapingflame, she knew his power...so she was thinking of something he could do _Attack me, Jaycatcher..I can handle it! _Jaycatcher smiled at her and leapt at her, she fell dramatically to the ground and squealed..squirming around. He heard the snarl of Shinepelt behind him but he didn't care, he needed to anger her more. _Fake bite me! _Leapingflame thought, Jaycatcher happily applied by barely putting his teeth on her. She screeched in 'pain' and squirmed more..The others knew what he was doing but Shinepelt didn't. Shinepelt jumped at him, a shock went through his body as he was pushed into the water that stood behind the line of cats. The shock got worse when Shinepelt got into the water, Jaycatcher struggled to move now.

"Hang on Jaycatcher!" Moonfur called, jumping into the water. A shock went through her and she yowled out in pain.

"Moonfur!" Shinepelt's eyes widened and the electric shock faded from Jaycatcher's body but when he tried to swim back he felt shakey, he couldn't do it! He felt the water close in around his face and he panicked. Sharp teeth went into scruff and dragged him out of the water, when he looked up he saw Fallenshadow. He tried standing on the bank but felt weak still. "Sorry Jaycatcher..I should of known you were trying to anger me" Shinepelt apoligized.

"It's fine..I still need to fight Moonfur though." He looked up to see her standing where all the others stood when they began to fight him.

"Ready." She purred, Jaycatcher shakingly walked up to her..after a few moment he straightened himself up and crouched down. He leapt at her and missed by a mouse length. "Don't go easy on me, Jaycatcher." Moonfur said pushing him onto his back and pinning him. He kicked her off and charged at her this time, she moved again. He growled and turned to her, knocking her down finally. "I let you do that." she quickly explained as she kicked him away. Jaycatcher landed on his side, furious he was being beaten by a medicine cat. He then read her thoughts _Dodge, leap, dodge.. _He smiled and jumped at her, she dodged..she then leaped at him and he grabbed her neck with sheathed paws.

"That would of stopped you if I had my claws out." He explained as she landed lightly behind him.

"Well then..You win right?" she asked, bowing her head respectivly. He nodded and turned to everyone.

"Meet me here in two sunrises, we'll try battling each other." They all nodded and left, he fell in behind as they left the island.

**A half moon later.**

Jaycatcher laid beside Echodream, she had missed the first meeting to watch Wiseholly in case she had given birth to kits, luckily she hadn't so they took the risk and she went the second time. He pressed his pelt agaisnt hers for the warm, he closed his eyes and purred. He loved his sister like any brother should, he hadn't realized how much he missed the moments were no drama surrounded them, where they could just lay around like any normal warrior.

"Jaycatcher, Snowspirit needs you to go out and meet her, she's with Wiseholly..Echodream needs to go too." Mudclaw said as he padded over, Jaycatcher jumped up and raced out of camp, Echodream trailing him. They reached the two queens in a matter of minutes, both had their heads together, crying.

**In Starclan**

"Kiki..did you plan the kits to be born the same time?" Scourge asked as he padded up to his mate.

"Yup." Kiki smiled at him.

**Transition**

Near nightfall the kits had been born, Wiseholly gave birth to one known as Flamekit. Snowspirit had given birth to three known as Bravekit, Shiverkit, Bouncekit, and Copperkit . Jaycatcher loved them all immediatly, then he noticed his sister watching Flamekit with longing. He rested close to Snowspirit, trying to find his true mother's scent though. Jaycatcher sighed and nudged the kit close to Snowspirit when it tried hobbling over to Wiseholly.

**Transition**

The misty tom padded along the pool, plotting. He then paused, smiling..

"Seperate the kits..cause pain and anger...Make them fight till their weak, Whitelion attacks them.." His misty shape shifted to reveal sharp pointed teeth, he laughed and jumped into the pool, the cool water surrounding him and engulfing him until he entered the body of his slave.

**Short*sighs***


	14. Captured

**Helloz..I have some happy news everyone, I've decided there's probably gonna be another book thingy after this! It's going to be long(like a SP) and it's going to involve the aftermath of the battle..^-^ Fox is in an emotional mood..so If I mess some characters up..*points to left*haters go there..any supporters get a plushie of a charrie from the story, just ask which*huggles Jaycatcher plushie* **

**Captured**

Jaycatcher laid on the ground outside of the nursery, the cold ground made him shiver slightly.

"Daddy's here!" Called Shiverkit as she stumbled over to him, she batted his ears and he laughed, he looked up to see the plump form of Rabbitleap, she was expecting kits..

"Need any help?" She asked, laughing at him.

"No I can handle them." He smiled and licked Bouncekit as he entered.

**In starclan**

Rosefeather crouched down near the ground, feeling as if she could run forever. A rabbit jumped not far away, she quietly stalked up to it. She jumped up and chased it quickly, the rabbit made a mad dash towards its burrow but Rosefeather slowly gained speed on it, getting closer and closer..A black misty tom Rosefeather had never seen before swiped its paw at the rabbit, killing it at the last minute.

"Hey!" Rosefeather growled, looking to meet his misty purple eyes.

"Rosefeather, yes?" The tom asked, though his jaw never moved, matter of fact it seemed it seemed as if he had no jaw..

"I'm her, why do you ask?" She asked, sitting back and examing him.

"You're coming with me."

"Now wait a minute.."He quickly tackled her, sending her into a bright light. Rosefeather groaned when she hit hard soil.

**Transition**

Dark stone looked the beautiful she-cat over, she was slim and had beautiful black paws. Her eyes were like icicles, pretty and sparkly, cool and mystifying.

"Who's that?" asked a small tomish voice, Dark stone turned his eyes to see a fiery misty like tom, he was much smaller than Dark stone..

"One of my keys to victory." He quickly explained to his son as he shoved her in a hollow tree, he then stacked rocks in it to block the hollow.

"What if she doesn't join us?" The tom asked, stepping out of the shadows and into the cold moonlight.

"She will I know it." Dark stone turned his back on him and headed through a bright light.

**Transition**

Rosefeather's chest heaved and she opened one blue eyes, she panicked when she didn't see the stars fields of Starclan, not resting in the den that she had finally grown accustomed to..

"Help!" she screamed into the darkness, backing up, she felt the cold fur of another cat and jumped up.

"Huh?" The cat raised it's head and blinked in the darkness, it had bright green eyes..

"Fallenstar?" She whimpered.

"Rosefeather? Where are we?" Fallenstar asked, getting up.

"We're..no!" she pawed around the walls as she realized where they were, Kiki had warned them about being captured..She clawed furiously at the sides now, hoping an entrance would show itself.

"Hang on, I'll let you out..but I warn you there's no way out of this place." Called a voice, Rosefeather froze as a pale light entered the room, it was grey..When it was big enough she pulled herself out and saw a black and white forest in front of her.

"Where am I?" She asked, mouth hanging open.

"Welcome to home of the Dark paws." A scratchy, dark, menacing voice answered. Rosefeather looked around to see the same misty black tom from before. "And you'll be here for a while. Now I must be on my way to do something, my son..Death blaze, will show you around then let you back into your den." With that the misty black tom vanished.

**Transition(Drama coming up :D, listening to a song that would be good for Ashfur)**

Kiki's heart ached, she felt completly lost..her kits were no where to be seen, her mate had vanished while searching for them, she felt doomed.

"Remember me, Kiki?" Asked a dark voice, she turned to see a misty cat.

"No..I don't, sorry." She said poitely, smiling faintly.

"You don't?" The mist slowly faded to reveal a muscular tom with deep purple eyes.

"No...Claw!" She jumped back, eyes wide.

"Yes, it's me Claw. Nice you remember me, love." He padded towards Kiki, putting a cold muzzle to hers.

"Leave me alone!" She jumped away. "Leave the clans alone too!"

"No, I'm going to make you hurt like I did that night. I'm going to make you watch everything you fought so hard for fall right out beneath you."

"I didn't hurt you.."

"You didn't? Let's look back Kiki." The scenary slowly changed to a rainy Thunderpath, standing in the rain was a young Kiki.

"This was a couple days before I found Scourge again." She said, eyes widening.

"Yes, this is the day you left me." Claw said simply, the scene playing out.

_Kiki stood in the rain, drenched in rain. A black tom with purple eyes entered from a wooded area, he purred loudly when he saw Kiki, bounding over. __**"Hello love." **__He purred, nuzzling her. __**"Don't call me that." **__Kiki pulled herself away, sighing. __**"It never bothered you before." **__Claw said, eyes showing concerned. __**"That was before I knew I didn't love you." **__Claw's eyes widened and he hissed. __**"Who is it?" "Tiny." **_

The scene changed to a bright day, Claw was walking besides Kiki. Both were purring with their tails intwertwined and heads close together.

_**"What about that Tiny fella' that you loved once?" **__Claw mentioned._

"This was a couple of days before I left you.." Kiki muttered, staring at the scene, Claw nodded and continued to focus on it.

_**"Tiny? I don't love him, I love you."**_

Again the scene changed, it was raining again.

_**"Y-You told me.." **__Claw trailed off, he seemed to be about to burst into tears at any moment. __**"I didn't tell you anything." **_

__"You lied!" He growled, claws scraping the ground.

_**"Yes you did, you said you loved me and he was nothing but a past love." **__Claw turned and ran onto the path, he didn't stop as he continued on and into the woods. Kiki just turned and walked off._

The scene changed to Claw sitting in a den next to a she-cat with fur sticking out in every place, she wasn't very pretty to look at..

_**"I'll get my revenge Kiki..You left me broken, heart broken.." **__Claw vowed under his breath. __**"What was that, were you talking about Kiki again?" **__The she-cat snarled._

The scene went to a fiery tom sitting in a clearing staring at Claw.

_**"Why don't you love mother anymore?" **__His son asked, stepping forward. __**"I never loved your ugly mother, I don't love your brother's either." **__Claw muttered, looking ahead. __**"You don't love Dark?" **__Claw shook his head and turned towards him. __**"Wait why am I out here?" **__The fiery tom asked, backing up with wide eyes. __**"I'm fixing one mistake. Your brother's are too strong for me to fight, you're a weakling."**_

__Kiki looked at the image Claw, his claws were out and shining in the dim light.

_**"Goodbye son." **__Claw jumped at his son and let his claws scrape his neck. _

The scene went to Claw lying to his mate and other kits about his death, then it went to Claw laying bleeding on a Thunderpath.

"Then I went and created my own place, for all who wanted revenge..then I took the Crimson teeth in, my son leads them ya' know." Kiki was silent, the ground swayed beneath her.

"Give me my kits and mate back!" Kiki finally managed to say, Claw shook his head.

"No, I need them for my battle, I need you too. Don't worry you won't be able to help what you're doing." He then tried to push her into a bright light but Kiki dodged, vanishing.

**Transition**

Shiverkit stood still, she was standing in a clearing.

"Shiverkit, dear!" Called an unfamiliar voice, she turned her head to see a white cat bounding up to her. "You need to pass a message onto your father, I'm sorry I'm passing it on like this." Then the she-cat pressed her nose to Shiverkit's, Shiverkit was sent into a bloody clearing.

_In front of Shiverkit sat bloody cats, each screeching in pain. Her father lay at the paws of a misty cat, the cat looked up and its eyes burned into Shiverkit's, the ground started shaking and Shiverkit's vision was filled with purple eyes and sharp bloody teeth. She was shaking when she appeared in the roots of some tree, she looked around slowly straightening up. __**"Who's there?" **__Called a voice, Shiverkit looked to her sides to see a white she-cat with black ears and paws. __**"Shiverkit? You shouldn't be here, dear!" **__The she-cat jumped up and ran over to her. Shiverkit was still shaking, the tom was scary looking..his purple eyes seemed to stare straight into her soul...__**"Shiverkit? Kiki must of sent her..she's safe as long as she doesn't go into any bright lights." **__Muttered a completly black tom. __**"She told me I needed to show Jaycatcher my vision and then I was sent here.." **__Shiverkit looked around. __**"Tell Jaycatcher than Dark stone is planning the battle when you guys have been apprentices for a couple of moons, but not when you're warriors. The battle will decide the fate of all of you." **__The she-cat quickly said, licking Shiverkit on the head._

Shiverkit woke up nestled next to her mother, the moonlight was still shining in the den.

"You kicked me!" Squealed Flamekit, a bright light shining on his face.._Fire? _She asked, but then the light flickered off.

"Where's father?" Shiverkit asked her mother, looking up at her.

"He's out, why?"

"I have a message for him..I got it from a white she-cat with one black paw then a White she-cat with black paws and ears.."

"Kiki and Rosefeather?" Snowspirit guessed, staring ahead. "It's true..my kits have powers." She whispered low enough that Shiverkit wasn't sure she heard her right.


	15. The jay burns

**Sam~ :) Yes drama, more is coming..**

**Storm~Glad you're excited :) and when he said 'my son leads them now' he meant Dark angel, Claw is Dark stone.**

**Let's just say I'm listening to 'I'm not the one' by 3OH!3 ..so this chap is gonna be filled with many things o_o heathertail had a kit :O No one knows about her but she's white with icy blue eyes, she lives with Whitelion XD. She wants to be like him(aka I'm listening to a song about a girl wanting to be like another XD) Also listening to 'alices of human sacrafice' such a messed up song, perfect for where Jaycatcher goes (:. Also this book is going way of Warrior things but idc.**

**The Jay burns**

Jaycatcher looked ahead, his eyes flashing back and forth..He knew if Kiki could see him now she would tell him he was playing with fire, _or playing a with a pyscho.. _He thought bitterly padding through the grey forest. A crow chirped ahead, making chills go all along his spine. He looked up to see the bird fly down from its post and scrape his ears. A bush rustled beside him, making him jump back and crouch low the ground with wide frantic eyes.

"Huh?" A mouse scuttered out and into a hole. "There's so many animals here..there was none in the dark forest." Jaycatcher muttered, walking forward again, he hated the loud crunching sound of the leaves underneath his paws.

**Transition**

He crouched down on his perch, the leaves blocking his view of his prey. The gray tom padded cautiously along the trail, jumping at each sound, anything that moved. He took a deep breath and dashed to another tree.

**Transition**

Echodream laid in her nest yawning, Jaycatcher was fidgeting in his sleep.._What's going on? _She asked, tail flicking and eyes narrowing. Jaycatcher was normally still in his sleep, trying not to wake anyone she slipped out of the den.

**Transition**

Ivorypaw stood close to Whitelion, she was too young to be an apprentice but the Crimson teeth had made her one, despite her mother's desperate pleas. She smiled at her father only to get a snort in return, she sighed and looked ahead. Her tail lashed as she crouched down, eyes focussed on Silent death's kit, Riko.(pronounced Re-co) He smiled and jumped at her, sending her into the bushes.

"Ivorypaw, try harder!" Snarled Whitelion, claws digging into the ground.

"Daddy, it's nighttime and I'm tired!" She whined, opening her pink mouth in a yawn.

"Whitelion, let her rest." Riko flashed a smile at her and Ivorypaw snorted, he may be the next in line to rule Crimson teeth but she would never love him.

"Fine." He growled, he could't deny the leader's only son what he wanted.

"Thank you." Riko bowed his head down and looked up at Ivorypaw, scooping her up in his mouth. He then threw her onto his back and carried her to camp.

"I can walk." She hissed, clawing furiously at his side.

"Of course you can, sweety, but I'd rather you not waste precious energy..I mean I'd rather be furless than you walk back." He joked, laughing as he referenced towards her furious tearing. She snorted and turned her head away.

**Transition**

Jaycatcher's claws scraped the ground, he looked warily around again. Then some leaves rustled the tree up ahead, his head whipped towards it and he saw some leaves moving.

"J-Just the wind." He lied to himself, walking quickly now. He stopped when he saw a black flash across his path.."Who's there?" He called out, hoping a respond would come, none did..He contined along his path, hoping to find the trapped Starclan warriors.

"No one can see you here, we could do as we please without being stopped." Snickered a voice from the side, Jaycatcher backed away from where it came from.

"Kill the kitty, kill him so he'll join us!" Said a shrill annoying voice from the bush now behind him..

"I wanna kill him!" Snarled a voice from a bush in front of him.

"Dark stone said teamwork works best for kicks!"

"Then let's work together!" Jaycatcher turned and ran quickly but he felt the ground disappear beneath and it swung below. He gasped and kicked, but only one leg would kick. He looked up to see his left back paw caught in some kinda vine type thing(rope). He looked around in a panic, wishing he would wake up soon..

"I told you my trap would work!" Smiled a fiery she-cat, she was the size of a five moon old kit, so were her two companions.

"I doubt he would of ran into it if I hadn't of scared 'im!" Said the dark black tom with amber eyes.

"Oh shush it, Fire eyes and Bright mind, it was me, Black dagger, who scared him into the trap!" Said a silver tom with black paws and muzzle.

"Not uh!" Bright mind snarled, whacking Black dagger in the back of the head.

"What do we do with him now?" Asked Fire eyes, glancing at the swinging tom.

"We take him to Dark stone?"

"N-No!" Jaycatcher stammered, all the blood was rushing into the tom's head now.

**Transition**

Echodream stood near Jaycatcher now, Wiseholly inspecting their brother.

"What the.."Wiseholly muttered, she blocked Echodream's view of what was wrong, she gently pushed Wiseholly to the side to see..what she saw made her gasp. His left back paw had a thin vine like marking on it, as if the fur was being pushed back.

"This isn't good.." Echodream whispered, she grabbed Jaycatcher by the scruff.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking him to your den for further in spection."

**Transition**

Jaycatcher swung in the trap, staring at the three kits who had caught him.

"Why shouldn't we?" Asked the supposed leader, Bright mind.

"He'll..kill me for you!" Jaycatcher's true reason to not want to see Dark stone was that he could consume him while he was still alive, he would never be the same then.

"Yea, Bright mind, we want to kill him!" Black dagger snarled, glancing at Jaycatcher.

"Well then.." Bright mind got up and left to a bush, a couple minutes later she appeared with a rock in her jaw, Jaycatcher didn't fear much until he saw the end of it, it was sharp. _I'm going to die like Feathertail! _He thought, panicking.

**Transition**

Echodream laid her brother carefully in the den, watching him warily.

"Can't we wake him?"

"That isn't smart." Said a voice from behind, Echodream turned to see a white starry she-cat.

"Kiki, nice to see you." Smiled Wiseholly, she then turned to her brother.

"Why isn't waking him a good idea?" Asked Echodream, her tail lashed with frustration.

"If he is waked without knowing, the creatures inside his dreams will be released."

"How does that make sense? We have dreams all the time and nothing is released then!" Echodream argued.

"The creatures in his dream are real, evil, and to wake him will open a bright light in which they'll leave.."

"But it's th only way to get hi-" She was cut off as Wiseholly screamed, Echodream's eyes flashed to her sister to see blood on her. Echodream quickly looked at Jaycatcher to notice a big mark on his head, it had been caused there with such force that the blood had splattered on Wiseholly.

"Quickly, go to sleep Echodream.." Kiki stepped into the den now, walking toward Echodream, her nose pressed firmly against the she-cat. Echodream then saw the ground rush up to meet her.

**Transition**

Jaycatcher screamed in pain, he felt as if his skull had cracked open.

"Let me try!" Growled Fire eyes, reaching for the rock. Bright mind jerked it away and Black dagger grabbed it from her grip. He tossed the stone roughly at Jaycatcher, now Jaycatcher felt numb on the left half of his face. It throbbed though, he wanted to cry.

"Jaycatcher?"

"Another one?" Asked Bright mind, she didn't seem scared..more thrilled.

"Yes another one, this one's mind you two can share him!" Black dagger called as he ran along the path. Jaycatcher groaned and left his head fall.

"Jaycatcher!" He looked to his side to see a black pelt tinted with purple.

"I don't wanna die." He whispered, going limp.

"Wake up!" Echodream snarled. Jaycatcher's eyes flashed open, _this is a dream..._He tried waking up, then he felt himself slowly disappear from the world.

"Yes!"

"No!"

Jaycatcher woke up with a throbbing head, he thought the pain would vanish but it didn't..instead it got more intense.

"Agh!" He screeched, reaching a paw towards his left half, he felt a sticky warm substance. He pulled his paw away and licked it, he tasted a rusty tang.._Blood? _He was scared to look.

"We should find Moonfur." Wiseholly muttered, scittering out of the den. Echodream laid against Jaycatcher, her warm fur tempted him to sleep but after his horrifying nightmare he didn't want to close his eyes.

**Eek what happens next? And Remember that thing where if they're awakened for later ;)**


	16. The jay catches a lion

**Woot! Party time! Also whitelion is kinda colored blind, not badly but he can't tell the difference between reds blues..like you can say its a bright red and he'll think it's a dark red or something..Applepaw was made a warrior along with her brother, their names are Applebreeze and Russetclaw, Russetclaw seems a bit close to Echodream and Applebreeze mentors Bouncepaw;)**

**The jay catches a lion**

Jaycatcher looked around, his claws slid out as he noticed the white pelt of Whitelion.

"Come to fight me finally?" He challenged, Whitelion stood up and padded towards Jaycatcher.

"You have no idea who you're going up against." Whitelion snarled, an evil smile spreading across his face. "I can't be defeated in battle."

"No you can't, but I'm not going to defeat you in battle." Jaycatcher's tail flicked and he smiled at his brother.

"What do you mean?" Whitelion asked, eyes narrowing into slits. Jaycatcher stood still for a moment before scooping up the berries. "I'm not eating those!" Whitelion backed away, Jaycatcher sat down and smiled.

"I was wanting to share dear brother, here." Jaycatcher slid a patch of berries towards him. Whitelion looked at the berries in front of him, sniffing at them cautiously.

"You take a bite of yours first."

"Why should I?"

"I knew you planned something." Jaycatcher laughed at his brother's accusing tone, he then dug a claw into a berry and put it in his mouth. He chewed on it then swallowed, smiling at Whitelion.

"Delicious." Whitelion stared at him dumbfoundly, then he took a bite of his berries. "I'm must be going.." Jaycatcher said as he caught sight of a white kitten staring at them. Jaycatcher then turned and ran back to camp.

**A couple days later**

Shiverpaw(yep made apprentices o3o) stared at Jaycatcher, she was finally going on one of his night expeditions..She was also going with her siblings, each one more excited than the other. Applebreeze eyed them carefully before walking over.

"Bouncepaw, what are you doing out so late?" She asked cheerifully.

"We're goi-" Shiverpaw slapped her paw into Bouncepaw's mouth, like the rest of her siblings they couldn't stand his over trustfullness and his cheeriness. Applebreeze watched them supsicously before walking back into the warriors den.

"Your mother is tagging along, so is Wiseholly and Echodream. Are you kits ready?" They all nodded eagerly, not minding being called kits.

"Let's go then." Wiseholly cheerfully said as she walked over.

**Transition**

Fognose watched Jaycatcher carefully, he seemed to leave to the island a lot..should he follow?

**Transition**

"You're an idiot!" Fire eyes growled at Bright mind, he truelly hated her.

"Shut up, We just bring in an idiot, torture him..then wait for someone to force him awake, imagine what happens when we're free." A twisted grin appeared on Brigt mind's face.

"Good idea." Black dagger smiled at her, Fire eyes snarled, Black dagger sucked up to Bright mind because he loved her.

**Transition(can anyone guess what kiddy song I listened to?XD It's from an old disney movie)**

Ivorypaw growled, now that Whitelion was out of the picture Riko's parents had taken the time to make sure her and Riko spent all their time together.

"I don't like this much either, I only acted like I love you." Riko growled as they stood in the territory together.

"I only acted like I hate you, just kidding." Snarled Ivorypaw, Riko turned his head away growling.

"This isn't my idea of fun!" He called to his mother, Silent death.

"Well it's my idea, if you two fall in love the clans will accept us, after your father gets himself killed." Ivorypaw glanced at Silent death, she had softened ever since Riko was born.

"Have you planned our future out?" Growled Riko, tail lashing.

"You're destined to be mates, your father agreed before he died." Riko's friend walked up his name was Dark fur. Dark fur ran quickly and Riko followed, Ivorypaw gasped and jumped up. She quickly chased after the toms, they growled.

"We can't loose her, sorry Riko." Dark fur stopped and Ivorypaw slammed her nose into his tail.

"Toms, be more careful." Silent death growled, licking Ivorypaw.

"If you make me touch my nose to her again.." Growled Riko, glaring at Ivorypaw. Dark fur backed up, preparing to run again. Riko smiled and caught up to his friend, together they both ran off. "She's annoying!"

"How so?" Dark fur asked.

"She always wins in catch the mouse, she flirts with all the other cats..and she's as ugly as my grandmother!"

"Ugly right now, have you seen her mom?"

"No, why?"

"She's beautiful, and Ivorypaw is getting prettier each day."

"You're imagining things brother." He put his tail on Dark fur, laughing.

**Transition**

Shiverpaw gasped when she was lead onto the island, Bouncepaw was jumping around her. She looked around to see giant cats around her..she never met them before and they smelled funny. She then heard the bushes rustle behind her, she looked behind her.

"Did you guys invite anyone?" Jaycatcher asked, confused. All the other cats shook there heads and in entered a light gray tabby with faint gray stripes, he had a white belly and under area, his front paws were white and so were his back ones, but they went up a little higher. "Fognose?"

"What's going on here? Wait you're all...all related!"

"Yes, Jaycatcher we should tell him, he is related to Falconstar who is good friends with Kiki." Moonfur muttered, stepping forward. Jaycatcher narrowed his eyes and huffed.

"We're preparing for a battle. Each of us has powers and our powers will come in handy in the end." Jaycatcher explained, the new tom narrowed his eyes but then smiled friendly like.

"I thought you were planning murder Jaycatcher!" He joked, he then looked around. "May I be of assistance?"

"You can't tell anyone." Jaycatcher muttered.

"I won't, now may I help?" Jaycatcher nodded, smiling now.

**Transition**

Riko growled as he was dragged out of the den he was hiding in.

"She's not fun!" He kicked out and his mother had to dodge the blow.

"I don't like you either." Ivorypaw snarled, her tiny white teeth showing. "But we need to get along so the clans will accept us, Riko." Riko sighed as he was shoved towards her now.

"Is that the respect your showing?"

"If you make me lick her again I swear you'll need to take me to the medicine cats den." He repeated, sighing as forced himself not to puke.

"This isn't my idea of fun." Both said at the same time.

"Long before you met you were destined to be mates." Smiled his brother.

"Is this how the clan works?" Silent death nodded.

"You're parents either pick it out or you fight against others for the right to be mates." Ivorypaw looked at Riko, she really wished her father had chosen another tom to be her future mate. "Now you two get to work on your friendship." Ivorypaw sighed and forced a weak smile.

"Want to play catch the moss ball?" Riko sighed and nodded. Ivorypaw grabbed a moss ball, using the moonlight to see around. Riko grabbed it from her and dashed around the camp. "You're immature!" Hissed Ivorypaw, she stepped in front of him and he slammed into her shoulder, growling.

"No fair!"

"You stole it from me!"

"Did not!"

"Twoleg waste breathe!"

"Dirt licker!"

"Crow-food eater!"

"Kits!" Shouted Silent death, pushing the two apart. Riko spun around and marched up to Dark fur. Ivorypaw sighed and her close friend, Fawn step, ran up.

"You were destined with THE Riko and you deny him?" Fawn step sounded shock.

"Yea..He's ugly, stupid, and eats crow-food." Fawn step shook her head.

"He's handsome and he smells of pines."

"Keep on saying that dear friend."

"If you don't want him...I wonder if my parents will arrange us.."

"You can have him." Ivorypaw sat down again and slumped down until she was laying there with her head in her paws.

"Ugh my parents already arranged my mate though." She slumped next to her friend, putting her paws on her muzzle.

"Why can't we choose?"

"Choosing isn't allowed here, we're not like the clans.."

"Of course we aren't." Ivorypaw mummered sighing.

"You know though, most of the choices are perfect..but if the parents never made them for the kits the she-cat would be too shy to admit their feelings."

"Also, they start out hating each other." Said a voice from ahead, Ivorypaw looked up to see Silent death smiling. "I used to see Dark angel as my master and only that, now I see him as the love of my life." Ivorypaw sighed and rested her head.

**Transition**

Shiverpaw focussed hard on some grass, sighing she shook her head no.

"That's not my power.." She licked her shoulder fur and looked to see Leapingflame and Bouncepaw competing. "What's his power?" She asked her power mentor, Moonfur.

"His is..well he can run..really..really..fast. So Leapingflame is trying to see if she can leap further than he can run in a second." Shiverpaw laughed then the scene vanished to Kiki.

"What the?"

"I'm here to deliver another message, see I can't contact your father unless he's asleep and even then it's rarely. He also can't see things like you, I guess that's your power but it doesn't matter..what does matter is this; _the Brightest, Blackest, and hottest flames will escape into the forest, causing choas at each turn. _The image then vanished and Shiverpaw was returned to the clearing.

"_The brightest, blackest, and hottest flames will escape into the forest, causing choas at each turn.." _She whispered, Moonfur's ears perked up and she looked at Shiverpaw.

"What?"

"My power..is kind of like seeing the future, past, talking to dead cats while I'm awake.."

"Wow, do you see it clearly?" Shiverpaw nodded, remembering the nerve racking vision from a while back. "I can't even do that!" Moonfur sounded a bit jealous, but it faded as she announced to the others about.

"So we already found out everyone's but..Bravepaw's.." Jaycatcher muttered, glancing at his kit.

"I can ask Kiki about it, shouldn't she know?" Shiverpaw asked, staring at the stars..She felt everyone fade away and Kiki stood in front of her.

"I only tell you this because it'll come in handy, Bravepaw isn't afraid of anything, he's the bravest cat you'll meet." Shiverpaw gasped and was dragged back to reality, she quickly told everyone about her vision. Bravepaw smiled slightly but she could tell he was disappointed to not have any cool powers. Flamepaw could control fire while Copperpaw was the opisite, a water controller.

"Copperpaw, want to show the group the cool move we taught each other?" Copperpaw nodded, smiling eagerly. "Ok, Wiseholly, since you heal easily care to be a test dummy?" Wiseholly nodded and sat down next to them. Copperpaw focussed really hard and a small wave hit Wiseholly, then Shinepelt quickly thrust a paw out to touch her, Wiseholly fell down spazzing.

"Very good but, Copperpaw, you need to work on making the water come fast and larger." Jaycatcher said, nodding his head in approval though.

"Yes, father." Shiverpaw turned back to Moonfur to see her eyes focussed intently on Blackeyes, the tom was teaching Flamepaw how to handle the fire..

"We need to work faster, the battle is going to happen while you're senior apprentices or early warriors.." Moonfur muttered, sighing and turning to Jaycatcher.

"What about Ivorypaw, Whitelion's kit?" Jaycatcher straightened up, eyes wide.

"Whitelion, that dead piece of fox dung's, daughter?" He snarled and let his claws slip into the soil.

"I'll talk to her." Wiseholly muttered.

"She's in Crimson teeth though." Fognose pointed out.

"After the battle Dark angel will be dethroned, Silent death planned on Riko becoming mates with Ivorypaw when they're older so the new leader will be nicer." Fognose sighed, looking towards the shore.

"But they'll still have my territory."

"Nope, they plan on splitting it even more."

"Great.." Fognose sighed, looking back towards Jaycatcher.

"Don't worry, you'll lead the clan well." Shiverpaw's ears pricked up at that mention, wasn't Falconstar leading?

"Falconstar is getting older." Fognose said gravely, Shiverpaw then remembered Snowspirit mentioned Fognose was Falconstar's only boy kit..Then Daintytail was her adopted kit(Ha I remembered!XD).

"How is Daintytail?" Jaycatcher asked, _I'll never get used to my father reading minds. _Jaycatcher flashed his daughter a smile and winked. Shiverpaw giggled at her father's weird.

"She's fine..is it weird she loves her adopted brother?" Fognose laughed.

"Not really, she is adopted." Snowspirit voice sounded suggesting, she was smiling at Fognose. _Mom seems to get along with these cats better than she does with the clan!_

"Snowspirit, how are you liking your new family?" Jaycatcher asked, smiling at Shiverpaw again.

"I love it, you guys...are like the family I never had, the clan that I always wanted.." Snowspirit trailed off.

"Aww come here!" Leapingflame appeared next to Snowspirit, nuzzling her. Blackeyes then walked up, followed by the rest of the group. They all nuzzled each other and purred.

"Wow, this is my family, my other clan..." Shiverpaw muttered, padding up to them. She felt something lick her from behind and she turned to see Moonfur smiling.

"Yes, but remember..We're from different clans so this friendship won't last forever." Everyone looked around gravely, sighing.

**So I got a warning from the billing company that my father forgot to pay for internet, he says its due three days from now but you can only hope right? Luffles my fans!**


	17. I hate him!

**Red~ I missed ya' buddy*huggles* Glad you enjoy the story*looks at cute little evil kittens, goes to pick one up, Bright mind ninja attacks face*rbdjwsg9eihdvnwrisdh also..It was Featherdust the medicine cat and Littlefoot the warrior I think, I know I mentioned it somewhere*skips off to look***

**Sam~ Sure :P**

**Storm~Yes he is, its not touched much in that chappie because I was more focussed on other things :) **

**I kinda drew a picture of Dark stone..but the outcome*shivers*I'm gonna have freaking nightmares, after this he has three forms; Misty, most demontic, normal cat...now tell me if you want to know the demontic, because it's really messed up but I love it*is a dark person sometimes* don't worry, the next book is more cheerful ^-^ Crud! I accidently posted wrong, thanks for telling me Redleaf.**

**I hate him!**

"Come on you two!" Silent death called, Ivorypaw's eyes narrowed and she padded after her.

"Are you taking us to Falconclan?" Ivorypaw asked, fur fluffing up.

"Yes, Jaycatcher promised me you can cross the border safely."

"How can we trust that murderer?" Ivorypaw muttered, staring at the border. Riko stood close to Dark fur who was tagging along.

"She's..I wish my mother had picked some other clan kit! Like...Shiverpaw, someone, anyone." Ivorypaw's claws slid out at the mention of her cousin, a cold chill went through Riko and he glanced at her. Ivorypaaw stared straight ahead, hoping he wouldn't notice her burning jealousy.

"Ivorypaw is beautiful, she's one of us too yet Full Windclan!" Silent death growled, staring at Riko.

"When we have kits, Ivorypaw, I'm naming them." Riko stared ahead, not even glancing at her.

"We're kits ourself!"

"She makes a point, Riko, right now just be close friends." Silent death licked her son, cleaning him.

"I'm a mess." Complained Ivorypaw, cleaning her fur intently.

"Dark fur, be a dear and help Ivorypaw." Dark fur walked over and cleaned Ivorypaw, smiling each time he tuck some fur back into place. Riko's claws slid into the ground and he glared at his friend.

"I'm gonna be a mighty leader, so _beware. _Don't touch things that aren't yours." Riko told Dark fur, Dark fur smiled and pulled away from Ivorypaw.

"You look beautiful." Ivorypaw felt Riko's eyes looking her over..she then heard a sharp intake of breath. She smiled and thanked Dark fur.

"Let's get going." Grumbled Riko as he walked forward, Ivorypaw stood at one side of Silent death and Riko at the other.

**Transition**

Bright mind stared into the pool, smiling to herself. She straightened up and waited for the idiotic cat to come. In entered the bright ginger she-cat, glancing around. Bright mind crouched down and sliced at her shoulder, causing her to call out in pain.

"Good, now someone is going to try and wake her." Smiled Bright mind, Black dagger seemed a bit skeptical but a few minutes later a bright light showed.

"Run!" Bright mind ran quickly, followed by Black dagger and Fire eyes.

**A few days later**

Jaycatcher padded through the moors with his kits, smiling happily. He then saw a ginger she-cat, a black tom, and a silver tom with a black muzzle..

"No.." He backed up, guarding his kits.

"What is it?" Echodream asked from the back.

"Them, they escaped." He licked his kits and looked up at Echodream.

"Them? The kits...how'd they get free?" Echodream asked, staring ahead at the kits who stood still as if they were trees, they're faces blank.

"I don't-"

"Wait..Kiki told me if someone is forced awake when in their world...They are set free."

"Dark stone planned this!" Snarled Jaycatcher, forcing his kits further back behind him.

"No..Dark stone would want to keep them within his reach.."

"Wait..Could there be more? I mean there is defiently more than those three in the world of darkness.." Echodream's eyes widened as she realized Jaycatcher's words were true. "Isn't Whitelion trapped in there?" Jaycatcher turned to Echodream.

"So was..Rosefeather, Fallenstar, Shadeflight, Scourge.."

"Wait...they are still dead right, but cats can see them?" Shiverpaw asked, staring curiously at her father. Jaycatcher nodded, glancing to his side.

**Transition**

Shiverpaw no longer felt her siblings pelt, instead she felt grass scraping her fur.

"Shiverpaw, I tried so hard! Starclan has spent moons trying to keep Dark stone's world underlock, they had done so too. But now.." The white she-cat's bright green eyes clouded over. "Now they've escaped, all the evil creatures we've kept hidden from the clans, the clans thought their lives were hard but now, now they're doomed." She wailed, falling down.

"Creatures? Aren't they just cats?"

"Sometimes..when a cat is going into Dark stone's world after death they end being transformed, we don't know why. Dark stone became a misty black cat with that twisted face." Shiverpaw shivered as she remembered his twisted grin right in front of her, his deep dark purple eyes staring into hers.

"Are the clans completly doomed, I mean there is hope right?" Shiverpaw asked hopefully.

"Maybe, you guys had a larger chance when we kept Dark stone's world under lock though. Then the mutans couldn't get free, they couldn't hurt you guys.." Kiki closed her eyes and stood still. "I warned you a while back about the three kits, I can't see into the future anymore, I saw them planning it. You can see into the future though, and you can help the clans." She opened her eyes slowly, then stood up. "Don't be scared this time, you must share your vision with Jaycatcher." Kiki touched her nose to Shiverpaw, Shiverpaw felt as if she was racing through a forest..then she saw a black misty cat standing at on a hill.

"Cats of the clans, bow down to me and I'll sacrafice the kits." The clan cats stood still, Shiverpaw felt out of place.. "Or deny me as your leader and watch all your loved ones die. You may also give me Kiki's offspring and their mates." Shiverpaw felt Dark stone's head slowly turn towards her, the purple eyes making her want to squeal. "Or perish." The ground shook again and the vision flashed, she then saw his face up close to hers again..she felt cold to the bone as she stared into the purple eyes, nothing was behind them but darkness..his sharp teeth had nothing else except blackness behind them. She flashed back to Kiki, who stared at her sadly.

"I hate getting my messages like this." Kiki muttered, looking away..Shiverpaw just blankly looked at Kiki, silence was all she could give the Starclan warrior. "The clans.." Kiki's head flashed toward Shiverpaw, all Shiverpaw could see in her eyes was pain..sorrow..and regret? Kiki then spun around and left.

**Transition**

Jaycatcher stared at his kit in disbelief as she explained, he then ushered all of them back to the clans.

**That night**

Bouncepaw settled down next to his sister, yawning. He then closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him..

**His dream(stop letting me listen to 'alice of human sacrafice' guys XD)**

He padded in a dark grey forest, ears pricked for the sound of prey.

"I can't believe we're transported back here at night!" Growled a cat, Bouncepaw jumped back to feel soft fur on his hip, he spun around to see his sister, Shiverpaw, staring at him.

"Bouncepaw?" She growled, thrusting her nose at him.

"Shiverpaw!" He seemed happy he had found his sister.

"You have no idea where we are do you?" Bouncepaw shook his head, causing Shiverpaw to sigh.

"They call this place 'Death path'" Sneered a high shrill voice from behind, Bouncepaw turned to see the same kitten from before.

"This time let's take him to Dark stone, I don't care if he doesn't let us kill him. It's better than being punished for the prey escaping." Said a silver cat with a black muzzle and paws.

"You were those kits on the hill!" Bouncepaw said, gasping. They nodded quickly, smiling evilly.

"You're father saved you then, now he can't save you!" Said a black kit with amber eyes.

"You don't scare us, you're three five moon old kits. I'm an apprentice." Said another voice, Bouncepaw turned his head to see Copperpaw jumping down from a low hanging branch.

"If you're here..Bravepaw? Flamepaw?" The two toms stumbled out of the bushes, then looked towards the kits.

"Now you're outnumbered." Growled Bravepaw as he stalked up.

"Bravepaw!" Copperpaw grabbed his tail.

"He doesn't fear anything.." Shiverpaw whispered, smiling towards her brother.

"Dark stone!" Squealed the leader, the five apprentices formed a tight circle now, looking for the 'dark stone'.

"Why ha-" The misty tom cut himself off as his deep purple gaze cascaded onto the five apprentices, when he caught Shiverpaw's eyes he smiled, his teeth were pearly white and pointed. "Shiverpaw, nice to see you somewhere besides the visions." He greeted her, still smiling. Shiverpaw squealed and pressed her face in Bouncepaw's, he felt his pelt become wet as she cried.._Why does she fear him? He hasn't harmed us yet.. _Bouncepaw thought, staring at his sister.

"We were looking for a way out." Bravepaw quickly said, glancing at Shiverpaw.

"Of course, follow me.."

"You're just gonna let them go?" Demanded the bright ginger she-cat.

"_Of course, they are guest." _He smiled towards the three kits then turned and flicked his misty tail. He quickly padded off without looking back, The three kits trailed behind him. Bravepaw took a step towards them but Shiverpaw pulled her head off Bouncepaw's pelt and bit her brother's tail.

"Shiverpaw!" Copperpaw sounded shock that her sister would bite Bravepaw.

"I don't think we should go..he...he scares me."

"He doesn't scare me." Bravepaw smiled towards Shiverpaw.

"You're not afraid of anything, but I've seen things you haven't! He wants us dead..I don't know why but he does."

"Well..then shall we find another way out and risk being caught by another cat?" Copperpaw asked, looking around.

"I think we should.." Flamepaw muttered. Bouncepaw didn't like the idea of straying off in this world, it was dark..scary..

"I'll go with you." Copperpaw bounced over to Shiverpaw, Flamepaw trailing her. Bouncepaw sighed and trudged over to Shiverpaw. Bravepaw narrowed his eyes and looked back towards where Dark stone vanished.

"Well let's go.." He muttered, Shiverpaw licked him and looked around.

"This way." Shiverpaw bounced over to an underused path.

**Transition**

Kiki stood near the pathway towards Death path, it was covered with thick black cobwebs..

"Come on, Shiverpaw, lead them here.." She whispered straightening up and staring into it..temptation telling her to go inside. "No, you must stay here to block Claw from escaping, I may not be able to keep the others from escaping but I can keep Claw underlocks..as long as he doesn't possess again, I didn't know what I was facing when he first escaped into Starclan, luckily he couldn't get any further though." She muttered, staring intently at it now, she then saw a black shadow cover the whiteness left in the pathway. "Who's there?"

"Kiki..you can't keep me underlocks, after I've defeated you I'll kill the other.." Kiki snarled and padded forward, horrible mistake. Claw extended a paw and dug his claws into Kiki, she tore away and felt blood trickle down her face.

"I won't let you escape.." She snarled, narrowing her eyes into slits.

"You won't have any choice.." He smiled and sliced at her again. Kiki fell down from the swipe this time, Claw had forced himself half way through..

"No..I won't let you.." She repeated, forcing herself up. She then looked at him with her only eye that worked.

"You can't hold me back if your dead." He then slid his claws across Kiki's neck, causing her to fall and not move. He narrowed his eyes, smiling as he grabbed her scruff. "I can't kill you love, but I can trap you.." He then jumped back into the portal carrying Kiki.

**Ok so recap, the apprentices are trapped in Death path, Kiki is near death and Claw can now escape into the world like the others..the battle is soon.**


	18. Without Starclan and lost help

**Fixed the chappie mishap, sorry . Also, this may be the last chap for a while :l**

**Without Starclan**

Shiverpaw padded through the bushes, glancing behind her to see her siblings trailing her.

"Are we doomed?" Copperpaw asked, she then stopped in the small clearing they just entered.

"What is it?" Flamepaw asked, padding toward her.

"A watery substance is nearby..but I have a feeling I should stay away from it.."

"Then come on, let's get a move on!" Bravepaw said, looking forward.

"I want to know what kinda water it is.." Copperpaw muttered, padding towards a bush. Shiverpaw waited patiently with her siblings, then she heard the scream. Shiverpaw jumped up and raced towards the bushes where Copperpaw disappeared but Copperpaw was already dashing out. Shiverpaw examined her to notice her paws were crimson red. "Blood..it was blood...so much." Copperpaw fell down to the ground panting.

"This place can play tricks on you.." Bouncepaw muttered, trying to calm Copperpaw.

"No, it wasn't a trick..the blood lead to a tree where I heard meows, I felt sorry for the cats inside but it felt like a camp for something dark."

"Maybe Dark stone camps there.." Bravepaw put in, looking ahead.

"Maybe, we need to get a move on if it is because he'll surely be near here." Shiverpaw said, trying to lead her siblings away from the dark place. The four apprentices nodded and followed Shiverpaw again.

**Transition**

Jaycatcher backed up as he caught the dark purple eyes..

"Dark stone? No!" He hissed, crouched down now.

"Jaycatcher, time for you to join me!" Dark stone then leapt at the grey tom, Jaycatcher rolled out of the way and stared at Dark stone with wide eyes..the sun was begining to rise.. He whipped around and raced towards camp.

**Transition**

Applebreeze bounced towards the Apprentice's den, happy she would be training Bouncepaw again today. She felt a strong connection with the tom, she didn't know what kinda connection it was though. She had began to feel alone since Russetclaw spent every moment he could with Echodream and Whitelion had abandoned her as an apprentice, now she had a friend whom she care deeply about..

**Transition**

Shiverpaw looked towards the white light that shined brightly..

"Should we go through?" Shiverpaw nodded, and headed through...

Shiverpaw woke up in her den next to her siblings, she blinked a moment to see sunlight pooling into the den.

"Guys..it's morning." She said in a groggy voice, Bouncepaw groaned and rolled over.

"Bouncepaw?" said a delicate voice, Shiverpaw looked to see Applebreeze peering into the den.

"here!" Bouncepaw was now fully awake and bouncing up to greet his mentor. Shiverpaw snorted and left the den(she's not normally this way(I can see her personality) she's just really tired which means cranky :/)

**Transition**

Wiseholly was limping out of her den when Jaycatcher pratically slammed into her, she hissed and regained balance.

"Sorry, but Wiseholly..I think we're doomed." Jaycatcher's eyes were wide and filled with worry.

"Doomed? Come into my den." Wiseholly limped back into her den and sat down.

"Starclan...They kept Dark stone under locks unless he possessed, then Whitelion died so he couldn't harm anyone..now the gaurdians of Starclan are gone!"

"Guardians?"

"Starclan has never faced cats like Dark stone, Kiki has..She kept him on lockdown for so long, now he's out." Wiseholly surpressed a scream, her eyes getting wide. _Dark stone's free? The clans..I have to protect them!_

"Jaycatcher, we can't keep this from Onestar."

"But Onestar doesn't need to worry about the war...yet."

"Jaycatcher, we need to practice non-stop, not waste our times belly up in the sun!"

"What about hunting?"

"We could have hunting patrols, then battle practice patrols..either way we can't let the clans disappear!"

"I'm not telling Onestar." Jaycatcher stated in a 'matter of fact' way.

"Then I will!" Wiseholly was about to march past when Jaycatcher stood in front of the entrance, blocking her way out. "Let me through."

"No, I won't be an outcast, I won't be hated by my clan."

"Jaycatcher..it's either that or watch all our loved ones die in front of us..Do you want to watch Snowspirit be tortured by Dark stone then killed?" Wiseholly asked, she knew Jaycatcher had pictured it for he stepped back and looked away. "Thank you.." She licked his head but Jaycatcher remained silent.

**Transition**

Ivorypaw sighed and laid belly up in the sun, Jaycatcher wasn't there..he had ditched them, atleast he promised to keep patrols off their path when they crossed later today.

**Transition**

Bravepaw drug the moss out of the elder's den to hear Wiseholly and Jaycatcher talking. When Wiseholly left the den he bounded up to her, forgetting about the moss.

"Wiseholly..it's not smart to tell the clan about the battle now, trust me. Jaycatcher makes a point and telling the clan now won't help because we won't be able to pratice our powers, which we need to if we're going to defeat them."

"I..fine." She snarled, turning her head and stalking away. Bravepaw smiled to himself and went back to cleaning the elder's den.

**A few hours later in the moors**

"Come on slowpoke." Russetclaw joked as Echodream chased after him.

"You're fast!" She mumbled, finally reaching him. He glanced at her and then forgot were he was stepping, he tripped and did a flip, falling on to his back. Echodream giggled and placed a paw firmly on his chest. "Get up, lazy." She joked, putting her nose to his.

"Get off of me first." He squirmed, laughing.

"Echodream!" Echodream turned her head to see Snowspirit bounding up to them..

**Transition**

Shiverpaw ran quickly, panic going through her body.

"Bouncepaw!" She screeched as she ran up to him, he turned his head to her and Applebreeze glanced at Shiverpaw.

"What is it?"

"You're needed..alone." Shiverpaw's eyes flashed up to Applebeeze when she mentioned alone.

"We're training.." Applebreeze began, but Bouncepaw interuppted her.

"It's important, we can do this later." He then looked at Shiverpaw. "Lead the way." Shiverpaw ran off, heading towards the island..

**Transition**

Jaycatcher padded next to Fognose, reluctant to go and visit Ivorylion's daughter..

"Ivorypaw?" Fognose called, looking through the forest.

"Who's...you!" She hissed, glaring at Jaycatcher.

"Ivorypaw, let's leave what happened in the past..right now we need you."

"For what?"

"Just come with us."

"Why should I?"

"It's for the sake of the clans..and the Crimson teeth." Ivorypaw's ears perked up, she looked Jaycatcher over before sighing.

"Let's go then.."

**Transition**

Wiseholly waited patiently with Moonfur, Shinepelt, Blackeyes, Shadeclaw, Fallenshadow, and Leapingflame. Jaycatcher had assembled them when the light still shined, Wiseholly knew why but the others were confused. Jaycatcher entered the clearing along with Fognose and a white she-cat.

"Where's Snowspirit, Echodream, and the kits?" Jaycatcher asked Wiseholly, she opened her mouth to tell him but the seven cats entered the clearing. "Welcome.." Jaycatcher greeted the cats, Bravepaw was shifting uneasily.._He knows most of what's going on, the others look confuse._

"What's going on?" Blackeyes asked, his gaze casting alone the nervous looking cats. Wiseholly looked at Jaycatcher, hoping he would say it.

"Dark stone has escaped, Starclan is no longer with us." Jaycatcher explained, his posture showing clear signs of defeat. "Starclan can't fight against a force that hurts living cats, that kills them..while themselves are dead." His words were confusing at first but then they settled into Wiseholly's mind, they were doomed..truelly doomed.

"But..Jaycatcher..there must chance." Leapingflame put in.

"How is there a chance, when Starclan isn't even there with us?"

"We're more powerful than Starclan, together we can defeat him." Copperpaw smiled at what she said, she had a fine point.

"Well.." Jaycatcher began but he was cut off by a bright light, Wiseholly stared at it through narrowed eyes, she then noticed the black mist..

"No..not him!" Echodream sqeauled as she backed away towards the back.

"Help!" Shiverpaw screeched, pressing firmly against Bravepaw.

"Dark stone, so nice of you to join us." Jaycatcher said, the words tainted with sarcasm. The misty cat didn't speak, just stood still, the white light vanishing to show him more clearly.

"This is what we're up against? Easy to fight." Blackeyes growled, Dark stone turned his misty head towards the tom, putting his head to the side. The next thing Wiseholly saw Blackeyes laying on the ground with blood pouring from his flank.

"_**I am a twisted mutan, do not doubt me." **_His voice sounded fake, like a twoleg's communcation device almost..

"Blackeyes!" Shadeclaw screamed, Moonfur bounded over and ran her paw over the wounds.. Blackeyes kept his gaze away from Dark stone, fear shining in his eyes.

"What do you want, Dark stone?"

"_**I want you all dead, I want all the clans gone." **_He made a snarl like sound, turning his gaze to Jaycatcher..he then seemed to get smaller. _No he's crouching. _Wiseholly thought, next thing she knew Jaycatcher was gone..so was Dark stone.

"What happened?" Snowspirit asked, looking around. _Jaycatcher's not the only one gone, so is Leapingflame, Moonfur, Shinepelt, Copperpaw, Flamepaw, Ivorypaw, Shiverpaw, and Bouncepaw..all the cats with physical powers.. Besides me..and Blackeyes_

"We must get them back!" snarled Shadeclaw, looking at Wiseholly.

"But how? We don't know where they went!" They heard a tiny couch, Wiseholly turned to see Bravepaw.

"I do, meet here again tonight.."

**Ok, so kittehs have been captured :D XD R&R**


	19. Searching

**Btw, before I forget..after this book there'll be no more things like this, Cats disappearing and stuff..err also..If you haven't noticed I feel dark and depressing, sorry..As I said, the next book will be more..err..warrior catish? o-o You're author needs to finish this now!*is in the mood for mystery, which is mainly what the next book is about* One last thing, this book should be about 22 chaps, sorry it's not as long but to make up..I'll immediatly start the next book and try to make that one forty chaps, I'm really excited for that one because I can take it the way I want it.. :) Sorry this one won't be as long ~.~**

**Sam~he is technically safe, atm, no one has harmed him he's just held captive.**

**Searching**

Bravepaw stood besides Wiseholly sighing, he was impatient..Wiseholly knew it.

"When is Blackeyes, Fallenshadow, and Shadeclaw?" He asked her, Wiseholly exchanged glances with Fognose and Snowspirit who just shrugged.

"They'll be here soon..don't worry." Wiseholly replied calmly, forcing a small smile towards Bravepaw.

"I'm glad Onestar believed our story that they disappeared..without a trace." Snowspirit muttered, she seemed to be close to her breaking point. _Of course, we're family to her..loosing a lot of us must be heart-breaking._

"We're here." Blackeyes called as he padded up to the group, glancing at Bravepaw.

"Do we have to be accepted in or do we just randomly get there?" Shadeclaw asked as he entered the clearing.

"I don't care, I'll force my way into that place to save our family." Fallenshadow growled when he entered, Shadeclaw glanced at his brother, not shocked he would say something like that.

"We should go to sleep now.." Echodream muttered, her head was near the ground.

"Ok..But Bravepaw, don't get yourself killed."

"A hero isn't afraid to give his life." Bravepaw put in.

"A hero knows when to step back.."

"We're going to need to fight, Wiseholly!" Bravepaw argued, speaking Wiseholly's unspoken worries; _how are we supposed to fight there? Only Bravepaw and Echodream know the territory and not very well at that. Those cats have been there for a while, they're bound to know the weak points. _

"Let's go.." Blackeyes was already curled up. Wiseholly laid down next to Echodream, burying her nose into her fur.

"G'night.." Shadeclaw whispered, Wiseholly sighed and waited for the blackness.

**The 'dream'**

"Wiseholly, get up we're here!" Said a kitish-tom voice, Wiseholly opened on eye to see Bravepaw hovering near her.

"What the.." Wiseholly looked around to see black and grey, the trees were bare and the ground was littered with colorless leaves. Wiseholly saw the others stand up and gasp at this new, dull, scary world.

"So we capture the rest tomorrow and we win the battle?" Asked a shrill voice. Wiseholly crouched low only to see Bravepaw and Echodream exchanging glances.

"Bright mind." Echodream and Bravepaw both whispered at the same time, crouching down and looking around.

"I thought you weren't scared." Wiseholly teased, Bravepaw looked at her then stared ahead.

"I'm protecting you."

**Transition**

Jaycatcher sat down and licked Shiverpaw's pelt, comferting her. Ivorypaw sat down by herself in the corner, staring at nothing.

"Who's Riko?" Copperpaw asked her, putting her head to the side.

"My..err future mate. In my gang your mate is either chosen at birth or you fight for them." Ivorypaw shifted her paws, making Jaycatcher look up aand stare at her through the darkness.

"You're too young to fight.." Copperpaw put in.

"No I'm not!" Ivorypaw snarled, Jaycatcher narrowed his eyes, Ivorypaw was _half _Copperpaw's size. "I..I mean, in my gang age doesn't matter, whenever the kit thinks they're ready they're trained, or until the leader deems them ready."

"Which were you?" Bouncepaw asked, looking up at her. Ivorypaw didn't respond, leaving an eerie silence in the air. Jaycatcher went back to cleaning Shiverpaw then moved onto Bouncepaw.

"We need to find a way out." Shinepelt said, looked towards Jaycatcher.

"How?" Jaycatcher asked, he then heard a call from somewhere not too far off, the voice made him feel small and weak.

"We can distract him, right Fallenstar?"

"Yes, we live to protect you." Jaycatcher's ears flattened, the captured Starclan warriors were here.

"You can't just die."

"We won't go down without a fight, don't worry Jaycatcher." This voice was calm, it made Jaycatcher relax.

"Who is that?"

"I'm Shadeflight." the cat said, Jaycatcher pushed on the wall, wanting to meet him again. Jaycatcher kept pressing till he heard the slightest sound of crumpling.

**Transition**

Wiseholly limped towards the front of the group, she was going to take the lead no matter what. The other's didn't argue, they just kept moving.

"Wiseholly..are we truelly doomed?" Whispered Fallenshadow, his eyes burning into her pelt.

"I don't know..I honestly don't."

"We can win." Growled Echodream, her determination seeking into Fallenshadow, making his power go towards winning.

"Even in death...I'll fight." Wiseholly muttered, now following a bloody scent trail.

"Wiseholly, do you plan on dying?" Blackeyes asked, curiousity edging his voice. Wiseholly remained silent, thinking. _I plan on dying for the clans...I plan on fighting till the end._

**Transition**

Jaycatcher felt some grey light pool into the den, he now scraped at it with his paws. The others noticed what he was doing and quickly jumped up to help. The rocks came down and Jaycatcher managed to slip out. He then proceeded to the next tree with rocks around it, the others followed. He tore at the rocks, sending them flying, inside the den lay Rosefeather, Fallenstar, Shadeflight, and Scourge...No Kiki.

"Where's Kiki?" Jaycatcher asked, looking around.

"Kiki's here?" Scourge lifted his head, Jaycatcher's stomach clenched when he saw the tom's weak gaze.

"Father's gotten sick..I think it's the forest because Fallenstar is growing ill too." Shadeflight explained.

"I'm not falling ill!" Fallenstar argued, but Jaycatcher knew the scent of sickness. _How are they sick? Aren't they dead already? _

"We must find Kiki." Scourge growled, forcing himself up. Jaycatcher couldn't help but gasp, the tom's ribs showed and his shoulder slumped down in defeat.

"How?" Was all Jaycatcher could get out, glancing at Rosefeather.

"The forest, it's meant for the strong and evil. Not the frail and good, I think the forest is trying to kill off all good things inside it."

"This forest isn't alive!"

"You shouldn't be surprised, I mean you have seen a lot." Rosefeather muttered, glancing at Scourge.

"Yes..but.." Jaycatcher couldn't finish as Leapingflame's eyes lit up.

"You're Blackeyes father!" She said to Fallenstar, smiling.

"Yes.."

"Where's our father?" Shinepelt asked, looking around...Fallenstar went silent.

"He wasn't completly evil..but he's probably sided with Dark stone, he's not here." Shadeflight said.

"Didn't he kill you?" Moonfur asked Shadeflight.

"Why so many questions?" Growled Scourge, Moonfur's ears went down and she crouched.

"He's a bit cranky, anyways we bett-" Rosefeather was cut off by a yowl.

"Who let you out?"

**Transition**

"Come on, I hear something!" Fognose muttered, Wiseholly looked at him before dashing off quickly. Snowspirit quickly took the lead, practically leaping with each step.

"It sounds like someone's in danger!" Bravepaw said, he was looking ahead making it seem as if he was talking to himself. Wiseholly struggled to stay with the group, her back leg aching and it felt as if something was tugging at her fur, telling her to turn and not look back.

"We're almost there, I can hear it.." Blackeyes went faster now, the group slowly was disappearing from Wiseholly's site, making her try and speed up.

**Transition**

Jaycatcher looked towards the voice only to meet the chilling eyes of Dark stone.

"Jaycatcher, you'll need to give us time to make a safe pathway to Starclan, distract him!" Rosefeather hissed, turning towards the other Starclan cats. Jaycatcher nodded and leapt at Dark stone, clawing his side. Instead of a scar showing, or blood running down his side a part of him disappeared. It slowly webbed back though, Jaycatcher quickly leapt at him again, biting his neck. Dark stone flicked Jaycatcher off as if he was a mouse. Jaycatcher skidded across the ground, hitting his back on a tree.

"Jaycatcher!" Shiverpaw squealed, dashing over to him. Bouncepaw looked at his sibling, taking a deep breath.

"We must fight him, it's the only way..we won't win but it'll distract him." Flamepaw nodded, a flame surrounding Dark stone. Bouncepaw looked at Copperpaw, a smile dancing on him.

"what?" Copperpaw asked, confused.

"Water bends right?" Copperpaw nodded, still confused. "Ok I want you to create water around me, Shinepelt shock it please." Shinepelt stared at him, slowly realizing what he was doing. Shinepelt shocked the water Copperpaw had formed around Bouncepaw who charged into the blazing flame. Bouncepaw then hit Dark stone in the flank, sending him down into the flames.

"Bouncepaw!" Flamepaw's fire died out as he ran up to Bouncepaw. Bouncepaw panted, he had been shocked too.

"It worked!"

"Hurry kits, th-"

"We're here!" Jaycatcher lifted his head to see Blackeyes, Shadeclaw, Fallenshadow, Snowspirit, Bravepaw, Fognose, and Wiseholly.

"A rescue team!" Purred Copperpaw, she bounced up to them.

"Guys, the path is open." Rosefeather hissed, nodding to it.

"Oh well then let's go..."

"What about Dark stone?" Shadeclaw asked.

"He's alive, he'll be at the battle..come on!" The apprentice's were the first to run onto the pathway, then everyone else followed except Jaycatcher and the Starclan warriors.

"Jaycatcher?" Fallenstar asked, looking at him.

"I..The clans..I made a mistake, The clans need to know about us." Rosefeather nodded, glancing at Dark stone.

"Jaycatcher..one last thing."

"Yes?"

"You're going to need to sacrafice yourself." Rosefeather sniffled.

"Along with me." Shadeflight put in, looking into Jaycatcher's eyes.

"But you can't die, your a starclan warrior."

"I can die, but this time I won't return. My destiny is to always die to save the clans, this is the last time." Jaycatcher was silent, he stared at Shadeflight before looking at the other faces.

"No matter what..We're doomed." Jaycatcher whispered.

"That may be so, but if we are..sacraficing you and Shadeflight will..leave some time for us to save the next generation."

"Huh?"

"Rosefeather, let's not discuss this, Jaycatcher doesn't need to worry himself over this." Rosefeather nodded and entered the pathway, Jaycatcher didn't move for a while. _Save the next generation? Are we really doomed?_

** Sorry it's horrible :l I just don't feel the same about this story, and am really excited to finishing it..Trust me the next one will be way better, I planned it all out :P**


	20. very short chap :

**Red~The last battle shall be fun (: and thank you for understanding, this book to me just doesn't feel right and I'm super pumped for the next, I actually planned some death scenes and stuff **

**Storm~You still want me to update? a bit suprised but here ya' go!**

**After this I'll post the last chap, don't worry though there's another book coming out but..err..it won't really revolve around the descendents of Kiki and Scourge..There's going to be others too. The next book will have as much detail as possible, how? I'm writing the setting, and I love writing the setting without thinking 'am I wrong?'..that's right the whole setting changes.**

**Admitting**

The gathering cats stared up at the roots of the trees, there stood Fognose, the new deputy of Falconclan.

"I have to admit something, along with my friends." Jaycatcher stood up on shaky legs, he stumbled to the front of the clans, looking around at all the narrowed eyes.

"What is it? Couldn't it wait for some other time?" Hissed Leafstar, claws extending. Fognose shook his head no, sighing.

"We are all descendents of Kiki, if you haven't noticed."

"Except for Fognose!" Hollered a voice from the back, Jaycatcher's head whipped around to hiss at whoever hollered.

"As I was saying, _most _of us are descendents of Kiki. A great battle is coming and we've somehow managed to keep it hidden, now we can no longer contain it. Our last hope is for we, the descendents of Kiki, to use our powers..yes powers...to defeat this evil group."

"Are you speaking of the Crimson teeth?" Asked another voice.

"No..we're speaking of Dark stone."

"Dark stone? Who's that?"

"My father." Everyone's heads turned to the back to see Dark Angel limp inside the clearing, he looked frail and weak. "He wants the clans gone, everyone dead." Jaycatcher nodded to Dark angel, smiling slightly.

"Well...I have no clue how you're going about doing this Jaycatcher but I'll back you up." Onestar muttered, jumping behind the warrior.

"I'll trust me life in my kit." Falconstar then hobbled down to sit fognose.

"I..must trust my own warriors." Leafstar sighed and sat down next to her three warriors.

"I don't know.." Firestar muttered, but then a she-cat jumped up and whispered something in Firestar's ear. "I'll do it."(if no one knows, the she-cat was Alec from chaps ago xD). Tawnystar stepped behind her three warriors, looking across the clearing.

"I'll do it, only to protect my clan though."

"And I will fight along the clans." Riko stepped up next to his father.

"Riko.." Dark angel began.

"I'm destined to lead this group sometime, this time is good." Riko then smiled at Ivorypaw.

**Short! xD The next chap will be long, and..yea..:l I want this done today so I can begin.. Btw just a hint, the next book is called 'Darkest night' and the genres are horror/mystery :D**


	21. Ending

**Yup, I got really tired of this book fast :l Here's the last chap :/ The six apprentices got their warriors names a bit early do to all their training. Also, I might just make the clans poof for a while, don't worry and don't get upset if the cats in the next book say 'our loved ones are dead' why? Because it's a mystery, they may or may not be dead :)**

**Sam~ ^-^ Yuppers! Also, sorry I changed my mind about hurting one of your charries..why? Because the one I was gonna hurt's mate isn't there xD**

**Storm~I'm excited too!**

**Oh yea, Rosefeather's power is kind of like Shadeflight's, but cats don't mind hurting her they just have a strong need to listen to her.**

**The last fight**

Bounceflight stood next to Copperwave and Shiversky. He was a bit annoyed for the first time because Copperwave insisted Racoonpaw come along with them, despite being an apprentice for such a short time. Bravespirit was pratically in the lead while Flameheart stood near the back.

"Bounceflight!" He quickly turned his head to see Applebreeze, he walked over and stared into her eyes.

"Yes?"

"I need to admit something before we fight, in case we don't win.."

"What is it?"

"I love you, you were always so up beat, it made me smile.."

"I..love you too." Was all he could say as he nuzzled her.

"Break up the love fest, we're about to die!" hissed Crowheart, he had become meaner since the death of Rosefeather..

"ok..See you after the battle Applebreeze." He quickly put his nose to hers and dashed up to his sibling.

**Transition**

Jaycatcher stood in the front of the clans, his throat felt dry and his heart raced.

"It's ok, Jaycatcher.." Snowspirit whispered into his ear, licking it. He took a step forward, in front of him stood a bunch of weird cats, all dark though.

"Are you ready?" Firestar asked, Jaycatcher nodded and the group set off. Jaycatcher could feel the wind pull at his pelt, could feel the cold chill in his bones. He leapt at the nearest cat which was Black dagger, Black Dagger knocked him away and dashed off towards a weaker group, a group of apprentices. Jaycatcher turned to chase him but he heard a squeal. His head jerked towards it to see Shiversky being drug off by Dark stone.

"No!" He screeched, racing towards her. Dark stone turned his head towards Jaycatcher, causing him to freeze and stand still. Jaycatcher felt a horrible pain go through him, as if his heart was breaking. _He felt as if he was running, his heart torn to pieces enough that he felt tears slide down his face. He felt bitter, he felt like he could claw a whole army of cats. __**Is this what Dark stone feels? **_Jaycatcher flashed back and Dark stone nodded, snarling as he drug Shiversky away. _**He wants to ruin us, make us all suffer the way he did..**_

**Transition**

Rosefeather stumbled through the crowd, looking around for the mother's of the next generation. _Must find Smokeshade, Applebreeze, Echodream, Mistyfoot, Dawnflight, and Alec. _She repeated, slipping past the fighting cats. She then saw a black pelt, her heart leapt at the sight and she forgot about her mission.

"Crowheart!" She purred bounding up to him, he turned his head and his eyes lit up when he saw his former mate.

"Rosefeather! What are you doing here?"

"oh my I forgot! I need to go." She was about to turn when she felt Crowheart embrace her.

"I love you, be safe."

"Same to you." Rosefeather smiled and dashed off again, searching for the five she-cats. She caught sight of Echodream first.

"Echodream!" She called, the she-cat turned her head and walked up to Rosefeather.

"What? Please be quick."

"You must leave the battle and hide, trust me." Echodream stared at her for a moment before nodding and dashing off. "Must find the others before the end.." She whispered running off.

**Transition**

Shiversky kicked out, claws scraping the ground as she tried to escape Dark stone's grasp.

"Help! Someone please!" She screeched, no one heard her over the battle cries.

"No one can hear you!" Laughed Dark stone, tossing her onto the ground. Shiversky laid there, eyes closed tight.

"Cats of the clans!" The battle aburptly stop, Dark stone smiled again and stepped forward.

"Bring me the Descendents of Kiki and you will all live." He lied, Shiversky knew he was.. The clans grew silent as they exchanged glances. Then a grey tom padded forward along with a black one who had one white paw.

"Shadeflight and Jaycatcher.." Shiversky whispered, the toms walked towards Dark stone, pelts mixing. Shadeflight had a look of determantion on his face, he seemed prepared for the worse while Jaycatcher was emotionless.

"You have stepped forward, will the others?"

"Stay back." Jaycatcher growled, tail flicking to tell the others to not move.

"Jaycatcher, you want the clans to live right?" Dark stone asked, padding towards him.

**Transition**

"I've gathered you, because you hold inside you the last hope for the clans." Rosefeather explained when she had gathered all the she-cats in a safe place.

"What do you mean?" Applebreeze asked, ear flicking.

"Kits, the kits you hold are the clans hope..When they're born they will be forced to find out who they are, where they came from, and to find you again."

"Find us?" Echodream echoed Rosefeather's words.

"Yes, the kits will stumble off as warriors and forget all about you, they'll need to find their way back or the clans will perish."

"Can't we stop them?"

"No, the kits will do it no matter what. If it doesn't happen the clans will be doomed anyways." Rosefeather hissed.

**Transition**

Jaycatcher met Dark stone's eyes, trying to keep his fur flat. _Oh starclan, please let this be right. _He took a deep breath and pressed against the cold pelt of Shadeflight.

"Well?"

"We don't want them to perish, but they won't." Jaycatcher looked up at Shiversky, willing her to see into the future and see she was needed.

"They will if you don't give me the rest of you." Dark stone hissed, Jaycatcher forced a smile back when he noticed Shiversky stand up.

"They will not. To prove it, I dare you to fight me.."

"I won't fight you, but my servant will." He flicked his tail and a tom with a pelt like a skeleton padded up.

"Grim!" Shadeflight's eyes suddenly became alert, he looked around, searching for someone.

"I don't want to fight Grim, Shadeflight can. I wish to fight you."

"You puny kit, if you wish to fight a true warrior go ahead." Dark stone then leapt at Jaycatcher who smoothly dodged, Dark stone landed on the soft soil hissing. "How dare you dodge me!" He then swiped Jaycatcher, causing him to stumble slightly.

"That the best you got?" Jaycatcher ran behind Dark stone to turn him around again, Dark stone easily fell for it.

"Goodbye, Jaycatcher!" Dark stone's claws swiped at Jaycatcher.

**Transition**

Shiversky took her chance and leapt at Dark stone, causing him to fall down.

"Copperwave! Shinepelt!" The two she-cats were up there in a matter of seconds, drenching Dark stone in water then shocking him. "Flameheart!" Dark stone's pelt suddenly went up in flames.

"Fallenstar!" Hissed Shadeflight, Shiversky turned her head to see Shadeflight laying on the ground bleeding while Grim was tackled.

"I finally get what I wanted!" Fallenstar hissed, claws swiping furiously at Grim. Shiversky looked away, choking up a bit..

"This isn't over." Said a menacing voice, Shiversky knew it was Dark stone's but she didn't care.

"We're safe for now, right?" Shadeclaw asked, stepping forward. Shiversky nodded weakly, looking towards Shadeflight again, this time there was nothing there but blood.

"Where's Shadeflight?"

"He's gone, he died forever." Scourge said, his voice filled with grief.

"No.." Shiversky whispered.

**Still freaking short Dx Just...don't judge me on this..I won't do an epilogue for this book, sorry..Why? It'll give away the next book**

**Note to sam~ You gave me echo's and Apple's kits names..well they won't take on the last part because they forgot it but they'll keep the first part...So yea :l Hope that makes sense Dx..so Jaycatcher died and Shadeflight's soul was lost forever, look for Darkest night.**


End file.
